Dark Destiny
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: After years of peace, a new dark time has emerged. Please read and review. Warning: character death. Finished.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The underground of Coruscant spanned for miles. Over the centuries the city-planet had been built over and over, so no one knows where the bottom of it is. The remnants of the city are still there, buried under the new layers. The newest layer, the part the Yuuzahn Vong implanted in the planet to create Yuuzhan'tar, spanned for miles as well, but the original city still continued on.

There are some people in the undercity who have never seen the light of day. These outcasts, driven out of the main city for whatever reason, still lurk deep below its depths. Further down there are some who have completely adapted to the dark. Down here the effects of the Yuuzhan Vong have never reached, because it is so far below the surface of the planet.

Even further below the outer layer, more of the ancient city still exists. Some people say deadly creatures lurk down there. It is said these creatures used to be people who, after undergoing a horrible mutation process, have evolved into horrible monsters. That part of the city is their home now and any who venture down there never come up to see the light of day again.

But still further down, even deadlier things await.

He did not know for how long he had lived there, it seemed like centuries. The galaxy had continued its process of life and death while he remained, hidden. For a time he had gone mad, but he reclaimed his sanity.

Or what was left of it.

While the galaxy enjoyed its time in the light, he continued living in darkness. For all he knew all might be dead and then his purpose would be for nothing. The signal on the computer nearby flashed red.

His eyes snapped open. It was time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ben Skywalker knew this would come one day. He had expected it from the day he could think for himself and had feared every moment of it. He hoped no one could sense his fear, because today was the day his life truly ended. Today was the day when he must leave everything behind and be alone. Today was his graduation from the Jedi Academy.

While most would have been thrilled to be a full Jedi Knight, Ben was not. He was being forced the leave the Academy where he had lived for so many years under the watchful eye of his Jedi guardians. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. There was no turning back now. He had made the decision to take this path long ago, when he first finally accepted to use his Force ability.

His parents were thrilled when he finally reopened himself to the Force. As a young child he had isolated himself from the Force, fearing it. But as he grew older he decided to use the gifts life had given him. Perhaps Ben only did it to please his parents, who he felt, despite wanting nothing but what was right for Ben, always looked down on him because he did not become the Jedi they wanted him to be.

He looked up at his parents, the legendary Masters Skywalker, as they stood on the podium in the Jedi temple on Ossus. He stood in line, dressed in his full Jedi attire, next to his best friend, Sol Branar. He had met Sol, who was actually a year younger than him, when he first entered the Jedi Academy. Ben, joining the academy at age eight, had missed much of the early training but made up for it quickly. However it was still not enough.

Despite being the descendant of the Skywalker line and some of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, including his grandfather Anakin Skywalker, he was not the most accomplished Jedi in his class. That honor was reserved for Ben's girlfriend Reya Askar. She stood next to Ben's father on the podium as well and was talking to him, the voices drowned out by all the other voices in the convocation.

Hundreds of beings had come to see the Jedi graduation from the academy. The few people Ben recognized were sitting in the front row, his Aunt Leia and Uncle Han, and his cousins Jacen and Jaina. Ben turned to look at his cousins but quickly looked away. As much as he loved his family he still had some insecurity when dealing with them. All the members of his family fully embraced their Jedi abilities, even his Aunt Leia who was not properly trained in the Force. However Ben knew he was the only one who had rejected his Jedi talents. He still felt that he let down his family for rejecting his lineage and abilities.

Luke Skywalker raised a hand and the entire chamber was silenced. He then signaled to Ben and the other Jedi around him to take their seats. Ben knew his father was making a big speech about the Jedi, the galaxy, and their place in it, but Ben was not really paying attention. His mind was constantly else where, still grappling with the idea of the leaving the academy. He knew he would have to and go on his own in the galaxy. He realized his family would always be there to help him, but he did not want to let himself be a burden.

He had already done that long ago.

Reya then began making a speech about something Ben was not really sure of. He turned to face her and caught her eyes. She smiled at him while she continued to speak, her brown eyes sparkling as she talked. Ben smiled back, a forced smile, and then looked down at the floor. Reya's speech ended and Ben's father spoke again. He started calling the students names and one by one they walked up the podium and graduated.

At last, near the end, Ben was finally called up. He walked solemnly up the stairs and approached where his father and mother stood. As practiced, he shook his father's hand, hugged his mother, and then ignited his lightsaber and decapitated both of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ben?" Luke asked. "Ben?"

Ben heard his name being called but it took a moment for his brain to register it. He gasped as he saw his father and mother still standing in front of him, his hand still clasped in his father's. Sweat dripped down and he pulled his hand away, which was also very sweaty and quickly dried it on his robes. He was breathing quickly, in short gasps, and when he realized it he abruptly stopped. He quickly looked around and saw all eyes on him. Slowly and cautiously he walked off the podium and back into his seat. He was still sweating heavily. Meanwhile his father had resumed calling up the graduates. Ben wiped the sweat off his forehead.

_What happened?_ He thought, unsure what had happened. Behind him Sol reached and shook his shoulder gently.

"Ben, you alright?" Sol whispered to Ben.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben whispered back to his friend and managed a weak smile, but it was far from the truth. Ben was shaking from what had just happened.

_It was so real._ He thought. _I can't believe I…_ His thoughts trailed off and he looked up at his parents. Both were dressed in their Jedi robes, smiling as each Jedi gradate walked up. Ben replayed the scene in his head, again and again, but no matter how many times he did he still could not believe that he had killed his parents.

_But I didn't really kill them_. Ben thought. _It was just…a dream. I zoned out._ He tried to console himself but could not. The event had been so vivid, so real, so horrible.

The last Jedi graduate, another of Ben's friends, a female Twi'lek named Alli Zash walked up and off the podium. Then Luke Skywalker began speaking again to the graduates.

"Today, you are no longer apprentices but are Jedi Knights," Luke spoke. "You have all proved yourselves capable of handling anything. For many years now, you have lived within the Jedi academy. But now you venture out on your own, each to serve the Force in your own way. But remember, a Jedi is never alone. A Jedi always has the strength of the Force with them and the strength of their fellow Jedi. And now I, along with the blessings of the Jedi council, name you Jedi Knights."

A thunderous applause echoed through the convocation as Master Skywalker officially named them full Jedi Knights. It was a great day for everyone, especially Luke, who was very pleased to see more Jedi helping to protect the peace in the galaxy. Everyone got up and went to celebrate in their own way. All except Ben who remained in his seat. Ben's mother walked over and took the seat next to her son.

"Ben, what happened before?" Mara Jade asked. "Why did you just freeze up their? Your father and I were worried."

"I don't know, I just froze," Ben said and managed a small laugh. "I guess I was so excited I forgot to move."  
"Ben, are you sure that's all?" Mara asked. "If anything is wrong you can always talk to me or your father."

"No, Mom, everything's fine," Ben said with a smile as he stood up. "I just can't believe I'm finally a Jedi."

"Your father and I are so proud of you," Mara said as she stood. "You've grown so much. It seems just like yesterday you were a little baby, crying all the time, and now here you are eighteen years old, and still crying all the time."

Ben and his mother shared a small laugh.

"Thanks, Mom." Ben said and hugged his mother.

"Get going," Mara said. "I think Sol and Reya are looking for you."

"Okay." Ben said and started to go.

"And, Ben," Mara said. "Have some fun." She winked at him. Ben smiled and left.

"Something's troubling Ben." Luke said as he approached.

"I know," Mara said. "I didn't want to force him to tell us but I wish he did. What do you think could be wrong?"  
"I don't know," Luke said. "Maybe he's scared about leaving the academy. I know some others are. After all they have lived here for most of their lives and now they must leave all at once."

"We should talk to him again." Mara said.

"No, let him enjoy himself," Luke said. "Maybe some time with his friends will do him some good."

Mara kissed her husband. "Yeah, you're right. He'll tell us when he is ready. He always had before." She heard someone call her name and saw Han come over. "There's Han and Leia." They walked over to them. Leia hugged and kissed Luke and both Han and Leia hugged Mara. Jacen and Jaina both greeted their aunt and uncle.

"Congratulations with Ben's graduation," Leia said. "Where is he?"

"He left to find his friends." Luke said.

"Too bad," Han said. "I wanted to give him so advice before he left."

"I'm sure he'll be back before he leaves," Mara said. "What did you want to tell him?"

"Just don't go and marry any Dark Jedi," Han said with a smirk. "And don't fly into any moon-sized battlestations." Leia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Luke, what happened to Ben on the podium?" Leia asked. "Why did he just freeze like that?"  
"Yeah, we were worried." Han said.

"We don't know," Luke said. "Mara asked Ben what was wrong but he didn't say."  
"Do you want me to ask him?" Leia suggested.

"Or maybe Jacen or I could." Jaina said. Despite being many years older than Ben, Ben still enjoyed being with and talking to his older cousins.

"No, not yet," Mara said. "We want to wait for him to tell us. We don't want to force him to tell us."

"That makes sense," Han said. "But let's get going. We have to find Ben and celebrate. We can bring his friends along."

"That's a good idea." Mara said.

"I'll go find him." Jaina said and went to look for her younger cousin. Soon after Jaina returned with Ben and his friends. The Skywalkers and the Solos each gave their congratulations to the Jedi graduates and then they left to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day it is was time for goodbye again. The Jedi graduates were allowed one last night in the temple, to pack up their few personal belongings, and then they were to leave. Ben had woken up early in the morning and lain in bed for hours. Some graduates had already left. Ben would be the last to leave, since his parents had to make sure all of their former students made it out safely. But he also had many things to take care of. He knocked on Reya's door.

"Come in." She said from inside the room. Ben walked in. Reya stood packing up her clothes. She was already in her brown Jedi robes. "Hi, Ben." She walked over a kissed him. "I can't talk long, I'm leaving soon."  
"You're leaving already?" Ben asked. "I thought you were going to wait with me?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to but I just can't wait," Reya said. "I want to go out into the galaxy and do what I can to help. I heard there are some territorial disputes in the Outer Rim and Jedi are needed to help."

"But that's all the way on the other side of the galaxy," Ben said. "You'll be busy; I'll never have a chance to see you."

"You can come with me." Reya suggested. "But hopefully it won't take long and I'll be back on Coruscant with in a month. And I'll send you messages everyday."

Ben was silent.

"Is something wrong?" Reya asked as she gently pulled some of her long, brown hair out of her face. "You seem so quiet."  
Ben sat on her bed. "It just seems that everything is happening so fast," Ben said. "We've only just graduated and already everyone's leaving. Alli already left, and so did Qim, and now you." Reya sat down next to him and put her arms against him. They turned toward each other and looked deep into each others eyes. They leaned forward and kissed, a deeply passionate kiss. Luke had changed the original Jedi of forbidding love, allowing Jedi to love whoever they pleased. Ben and Reya had always been thankful for that. They pulled back away from each other.

"I love you." Ben said and embraced her. Reya didn't have to tell Ben that she loved him also, he knew she did. A little while after he left and headed back to his room. Right before he entered Sol approached.

"Hey, Ben," Sol greeted Ben.

"Hey, Sol," Ben said. "Do you know when you're leaving?"

"No time soon," Sol said. "What about you?"

"Same with me," Ben said. "Do you know where you're going once you leave?"

"Not really," Sol said. "But I did want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"I've never had a family, never really had a place to call home, except for the academy," Sol said. "Now everyone's leaving and I don't know when we're going to see each other again. But you're my best friend here, so I was wondering if you want to travel together, so neither of us are alone. Others have been doing it so I thought we should also."

"Sure, that's great," Ben said, smiling. "I've been worried about the same thing, about not seeing everyone again."

"Good," Sol said. "Master Skywalker has given me a ship which we can use. It's in the hangar. I have an idea, why don't we bring Reya with us also? I'm sure she would want to come."

"She can't," Ben said. "I've already talked to her, she's leaving soon to go to the Outer Rim."

'I'm sorry, Ben, that must be tough not being with her." Sol said.

"It is but we'll meet again eventually," Ben said. "We've already planned it."

"Maybe we could ask someone else to come with us." Sol suggested.

"I don't know who," Ben said. "Alli and Qim left already, and I think T'rssk has plans as well."

"I guess it will just be the two of us." Sol said.

"Yeah, but let me know when you're ready to go." Ben said. "I'll tell my parents we're planning."

"Sure, I'll see you soon." Sol said and left. Ben then went to find his parents. They were in the main chamber. When he found them he told them what he was doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ben?" Luke asked. "You can stay here for a little longer, or go with Leia or Han."

"No, this is fine," Ben said as he gathered some courage, knowing were this was leading. "I think I'm ready to leave. I am a Jedi after all and I do have a responsibility."

"Just promise to visit." Mara said.

"I will, Mom," Ben said. "I'll tell you when I'm leaving." Ben then went back to his room. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts drift. Several hours later his com started to beep. It was Sol calling him, telling him he was ready. Ben notified his parents he was then leaving and to meet him in the hangar. He saw Sol standing in front of what he assumed to be his ship. The ship was small and angular, but with smooth features. Its polished frame shined in the light. Even standing still, it looked like it would go very fast.

"Ben, meet the _Saber_." Sol said and it was aptly named, because the way the small ship was built it looked like a blade. Ben's parents walked into the hangar and he went to them.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Ben said. He hugged his parents.

"Ben, if you ever need to talk about anything, remember that we are always here." Mara said.

"I know, Mom." Ben said and said goodbye and then boarded the ship with his belongings. He waved to his parents as the ship lifted off, with Sol at the controls. The lights flashed, the hyperdrive became active and the ship launched off into the black void.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ben and Sol had no specific mission; their only goal was to help the people of the galaxy in anyway possible. They patrolled the Outer Rim area and responded to any distress signals. Ben hoped he might possibly see Reya but she had not told him where in the Outer Rim she would be and he had no way of contacting her. For the first week after the leaving the academy things went well. Ben kept in contact with his family and there were no disruptions. They were in hyperspace, cutting across one part of the galaxy to the next, when suddenly, with a violent lurch, they were dropped out of hyperspace. Alarm klaxons rang in their ears.

"What happened?" Sol asked as he gazed at the flashing displays.

"That," Ben said pointing out the viewport. In front of them was an ancient Imperial Interdictor cruiser, though it looked like it was kept in good condition. Surrounding it were equally rare Ugly ships, ships made out of spare parts of other ships. Some had TIE fighter cockpits with Y-wing bodies while others had X-wing cockpits with TIE interceptor wings. "Pirates."

"There must be a pirate operation here," Sol said. "Makes sense with it being in the Outer Rim. Less patrol craft to find them."

Their com signal began to flash.

"It must be the pirates," Ben said. "Let's see what they have to say."  
Ben flipped the speaker and a ruff, male voice began speaking.

"Attention, ship," The speaker began. "You have invaded our territory. As punishment we demand that you surrender your ship to us or be destroyed. You have five minutes to respond."

"At least their being cordial about it," Ben said. "What should we say?"

"Attention, pirate captain," Sol responded, assuming the pirate who just spoke was the commander. "Who may I say I am talking to?"

"I am Captain Krauth," The pirate captain responded. "And you now have four minutes to give us your reply." Sol shut the com off.

"Should we tell them we're Jedi?" Ben asked.

"No, but we better not keep them waiting for our answer." Sol said and turned the com back on again.

"Captain Krauth, our response is no," Sol said. "We will not give up our ship."  
"Have it your way then," Krauth replied. "Remember my name, captain, it is the last one you'll ever here." The com shut off and the pirate ships began to move.

"We'll see about that," Sol said. "And we might just have some surprises for them. Ben, get to the turret." Ben headed to the turret in the top of the _Saber._ "Here they come."

Three X-wing Uglies came in on them, all firing their guns. Sol pulled back on the controls and turned at full speed, coming up behind the three Uglies. Ben fired the turret as Sol came around and blasted the three pirate ships.

"That was easy," Ben said. "This thing is fast. Maybe we should give the pirates a chance to leave."

"Right," Sol said and contacted the pirate captain again. "Captain Krauth, this is the captain of the _Saber_. We are giving you this chance to leave while you still can. We do not want to kill anymore of your men if we don't have to."

"Our force far outnumbers yours, _Saber,_" The captain replied. "I was going to have my people bring in your ship, but now I think we will just destroy. It's a pity though, it's a really nice ship."

Two more X-wing Uglies and one Y-wing ugly came around. The two X-Uglies launched proton torpedoes at them, four in total.

"Hold on," Sol said as he turned the ship around. "This is going to get tricky."

Sol turned the _Saber, _the four missiles following it. Sol looped around, turning the ship upside down, and headed straight for the incoming Uglies. He aimed toward one of the X-wing Uglies and sped up. He aimed at the ship head on and at the last minuted turned down. Two of the missiles, too close and not fast enough to turn with them, plowed into the Ugly. It exploded in a fire ball. As the _Saber _turned Ben fired at the Y-wing Ugly and scored several hits but not enough to destroy it. It turned around and headed back for the Interdictor cruiser. Just one X-Ugly was left.

The last ship turned behind the _Saber_ and began firing its guns at it. Sol turned the _Saber _but the Ugly followed in close pursuit. Sol set the ship on autopilot and increased the speed. He then looked at the weapon display for the rear turret. He deployed it and fired some shots at the Ugly. One of the bolts hit a wing off the ship and sent it spiraling into space in a shower of sparks.

"Sol, we still have those two missiles following us." Ben pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Sol said as he directed the ship to the cruiser further up ahead.

"Sol, what are you doing?" Ben asked over the com.

"You'll see, just fire when I tell you to." The _Saber_ sped on to the cruiser and straight past the swarm of Uglies, all firing their guns. Sol activated the frontal turret and blasted one Ugly. The rest backed away momentarily as Sol went through and then followed in hot pursuit. "Ben, fire now!" Ben fired at the incoming ships and blasted each one. Some were destroyed in a couple of shots, others merely disabled. The cruiser loomed up ahead, guns firing at the _Saber_. Sol weaved in and out of the laser blasts.

"Sol, be careful," Ben said as the ship rocked. "The last one almost got us."

"I know, almost there." Sol said and continued toward the cruiser. He aimed for one of the cruiser's hyperdrive disruptors and fired lasers at it. He continued on and at the last minute, as before, suddenly turned the ship away and the missiles plowed into the cruiser, disabling it for a moment. Sol then flipped the hyperdrive switches and sent the _Saber _back into hyperspace. Ben came down from the turret.

"That was great, Sol," Ben said. "Where'd you learn those moves?"

"Practice simulators." Sol said.

"I used those too but I never got so proficient with them." Ben said.

"I used them a lot," Sol said. "So what should we do now?"

"Where did you plot us for?" Ben asked.

"For a new course, it'll land us by what used to be Helska."

"That'll take a while," Ben said and yawned. "I think I'll go rest up."  
"Sounds good," Sol said. "I will too."

Sol set the ship on autopilot and to wake him up as they neared their destination, then he and Ben went to their small rooms and rested.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ben woke up quickly as the alarms went off again. He ran to the cockpit and saw Sol already sitting there. In space in front of them was another Interdictor cruiser surrounded by more Uglies, fifteen in total all blazing guns at them. Ben hurried to the turret as Sol turned the ship to line Ben up with a quick shot. Ben fired destroyed two of the Uglies. Another one he sent spinning off into space. An X-Ugly fired a missile at them and Sol had to weave to avoid it. As before he headed straight for another Ugly, a former Y-wing, and turned right before he hit it, letting the missile destroy it for him. Ben then fired them turret and destroyed the one that had fired the missile.

"Where'd these pirates come from?" Ben asked.

"They must have tracked us somehow," Sol said. "I guess we didn't stop them long enough. Let's make sure we stop them this time."

Ben nodded, though Sol couldn't see it, and fired several more shots at two incoming Uglies, blasting them both. Sol then fired them front gun and blasted three more ships as he turned the _Saber _to avoid in coming fire. Above them an X-Interceptor came down. Ben fired at it but missed as the Ugly dodged the blast.

"What's happening?" Ben asked as the _Saber _began to slow down.

"I think he's got us in a tractor beam," Sol said. "These ships must be upgraded a lot."

"They must be trying to capture us," Ben said. "Let's get ready for them."

He got out of the turret and joined Sol in the cockpit as the Ugly docked over them. They heard metal groan as the air latch opened up and a person in a vacsuit came down. His blaster was already out and aimed at Ben and Sol.

"Put your hands up," he commanded. They did. "I'm taking over your ship."

"Look, we really don't want any trouble." Ben said and the man fired at the floor by his feet.

"Shut up." The man said as he got closer.

"You don't want to mess with us," Sol said. "You don't know who we are."  
"Talk again and I'll blast you." The pirate said, almost in the cockpit.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you." Sol said as the man, confident he will hit Sol, tried to fire the blaster as Sol ignited his blue lightsaber blade and sliced off the man's hand. The pirate grasped his severed wrist as he writhed in pain. Sol grabbed him and tossed him into the cockpit. "I told you not to mess with us. Ben, finish him."

"What?" Ben asked, surprised. "Sol, he's hurt, he needs help. You shouldn't have cut his hand off in the first place. Why did you?"

"I'm not going to do all the work," Sol said. "Besides, we need to make an example of him, to show the pirates not to bother us again. They were fools to attack us again."

"But, Sol, I don't think-"

"Do as I say!" Sol shouted at him and, against Ben's better judgment, ignited his yellow lightsaber. "This pirate and the rest of his kind are weak; they do not deserve to live."

"Sol, what are you saying?" Ben said. "We're Jedi; we can't just kill because others are weak."

"And why not? Because your dad told us not to?" Sol said. "We are the power in this galaxy, Ben. We are stronger than the others, we can control them. Or are you as weak as they are?"

Ben swallowed. "I'm strong, but this is just wrong."

"You are pathetic," Sol said. "You don't deserve to be a Jedi."

"No, you're wrong, I am a Jedi," Ben said. "But I can't do this."

"Ben, understand what I'm saying," Sol said calmly. "If we do not stop these aggressors now, they might attack us again. We have to stop them here and now, it is what the Jedi would do. Some people do have to die in the name of justice. You know I'm right."

"I suppose so." Ben agreed.

"Then do it." Sol said.

Ben looked down at the man and raised his lightsaber, happy the pirate's face was blocked by the vacsuit.

"Please, no, don't." The pirate pleaded and tried to back away.

"I'm sorry." Ben said and brought his lightsaber down and took the pirates head off.

Ben woke up with a yell. He was covered in sweat. The ship was still in hyperspace.

_It was just a dream,_ He thought. _I better go tell Sol_.

As he got up he noticed his lightsaber was clipped to a different part of his belt. For some reason he had a feeling of dread. He went into Sol's room.

"Hey, Sol, I-" Ben started and stared wide eyed in shock. Sol was still lying in his bed, or at least most of him anyway. His head was on the floor, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ben dropped down to the floor and backed up against the wall. He had no idea what had happened. The pirates had just attacked him again, or was that dream? He killed the pirate that had docked with the _Saber_, but he really did not. Now, somehow, Sol was dead. Ben panicked and began to breathe in short, shallow gasps. He looked at Sol's decapitated head, but quickly turned his gaze toward the body. He stared at the neck wound and noticed there was no blood and that it looked like the neck had been cut through effortlessly. The wound even looked like is had been cauterized. Ben gasped and realized with shock that only one thing could have done that: a lightsaber.

All the events came rushing back to him. It felt like it had been a dream. He had got up from resting and walked over to Sol, who was lying on his back.

"What's up, Ben?" Sol had asked. Ben ignited his lightsaber and raised it. "Ben, what are you doing?" Sol had asked as he started to get up. He yelled as Ben's blade came down and decapitated him. Then Ben walked back to his room and went back to sleep.

_How did this happen_? He thought to himself. _Why can't I remember actually doing this? I didn't kill Sol, I killed the pirate. Unless, I killed Sol while I dreamt I killed the pirate._

"What have I done?" Ben asked to himself, terrified by his own actions. He didn't know what he should do. His best friend was dead, killed by Ben's own blade, and made Ben look like a murderer. Who would believe his story that he was merely sleepwalking when he killed his friend? "I have to leave." He started to get up and head for the cockpit, but first decided to dispose of Sol's body. He picked up the body and the head and, not having any materials for a formal funeral, put Sol's remains in the airlock and ejected them, sending them through space for the nearest star, where they would burn up. There would be no evidence, except for a missing friend. He even put all of Sol's things with him, except for the lightsaber. He watched as Sol's body drifted through the cold, vastness of space. He went to the cockpit.

"There's no turning back now," Ben said. "No one can help me, not even my parents. I'm on my own." He accessed the ships logs and erased all mention of Sol being on board. He then decided to change the access codes for the ship and to change its name. Ben chose to call the ship _Starkiller_ now.

"I have to go," Ben said. "I can't stay here. But where can I go?" Ben paused, trying to calm down, and thought of where he could go. He was devastated by the loss of his friend, but he couldn't tell anyone, especially his parents. If they or anyone found out, they would put Ben away to help deal with whatever problems he had. But Ben had to figure this out on his own. He had to go some place where he could hide. A place popped into his head. "Coruscant." He said.

He put the coordinates in and engaged the hyperdrive. The stars melded together in great white lines as the _Starkiller _went into hyperspace. Ben leaned back in the pilot chair and thought to himself. He knew Coruscant would be the best place to go. He could stay there for a while and work everything out for himself. He would have to remain in isolation and not communicate with his friends and family, but it was worth the pain. As the ship continued in hyperspace, Ben cried, and did not stop until the ship emerged later on in Coruscant spacelanes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ben landed the undetected on Coruscant. Despite being greatly reduced of its population, Coruscant was still a center of activity in the galaxy. Ships came down every day with researchers investigating the Yuuzhan Vong creatures, civilians making a life for themselves, and workers rebuilding as much of the former city planet as they could. Through it all Ben managed to take his ship and land. Ben masked his presence in the Force to remain undetected. After he landed his ship he got out and locked the ship. His hood was draped over his head so no one could recognize him.

He didn't know where he was going but he let his feelings guide him. He knew he had come to Coruscant for a reason and he was determined to find out what. There was something here that would answer his question as to why he had killed his friend. Something had called to him in the Force; something had wanted him to come to Coruscant. And Ben wanted to find out what.

He traveled through the former city, passed civilians and workers, humans and aliens alike, and even some Yuuzhan Vong. No one noticed him as he walked by. He was like a shadow in the dark; to everyone else he was not even there. He continued on, noticing that his path was taking him on a descent. Buildings and vegetation began to surround him and the light began to dim. There were fewer and fewer people and soon there were none. He was the only one as he walked on.

Ben approached a hole in the ground, almost unnoticeable in the dim light. He gazed down into its dark depths. He could not see anything except for what looked like a small, narrow staircase leading down into it. He ignited his lightsaber to give himself some light to see and went in. He slowly went down, not wanting to slip and fall. He held his saber out in front to light his path as he slowly and arduously made his way to the bottom. He walked forward onto a step and it crumbled beneath him. Ben tried to find a hold in the wall but it was too late, he was falling. He didn't know how long he would have until he hit the ground. The air was rushing all around him. He thrust his lightsaber into the wall, the blade digging deep into it. Slowly his descent began to lessen as, his lightsaber still in the wall, he put his feet against the wall to slow his descent down even more. His descent eventually stopped and he continued on his way down. The stairs ended. Ben looked up to try to find where he came in but could not. He guessed he must be miles underground. The feeling in the Force still called to him.

Now on level ground Ben continued walking forward, at least he thought it was forward since he could not really see where he was going. With his small light he was able to see only some of his surroundings. It looked like he was in an ancient part of Coruscant, possibly even the original city. The few buildings he could see looked like they had been there for centuries, even more, and they were beyond repair. As he looked around he noticed that not even the Yuuzhan Vong animal and plant life existed down here. He guessed probably that no one had been here in years and that he was probably the first to be here in centuries. He walked on, guided by the Force.

Suddenly the feeling in the Force was gone, replaced by nothing. Ben reached out to try to find the feeling again but could not. He reached out again, not for the feeling this time but to feel the people above him. Again he could not. He had been cut off from the Force. Not knowing what to do, and only having one thing to do, Ben continued on his journey.

Slowly his Force sense returned, and he felt the Force call to him, guiding him again. But he also felt a new presence in the Force, one much more substantial. He paused and tried to understand what the feeling was exactly, and then he knew.

Danger.

He turned around just in time to see a clawed hand swipe for him. He slashed the hand away with his lightsaber. It fell to the floor as something in the darkness nearby growled in pain. Ben raised his lightsaber blade and came face to face with a horrible creature, because there was no other word for it. It looked like it had once been a human male, but no longer. It had clawed hands and feet, its body was very pale and completely bare, except for a small line cloth around its waste. The creature had sharp serrated teeth and white, liquid eyes. It roared at Ben and slashed again, getting singed by Ben's blade.

Ben had heard of creatures like these, from stories he had been told when he was a child. These creatures had mutated from other beings after centuries of living underneath the surface of Coruscant. Most people thought of them as a myth, because no one ventured down as far as to see one. A bite or scratch from one of the creatures would eventually turn the victim into the creature as well, and Ben was not about to turn into a monster.

The creature roared again, though not at Ben. Another roar answered from the darkness and was followed by three more of the creatures. One looked like it had once been a human female, it's hair bleached white. Another one looked like a former Twi'lek, but whatever its skin color had been was white as bone. The last one Ben could not identify but it looked as ferocious as the other three. The four surrounded Ben in a small circle, waiting to pounce on him.

The Twi'lek was the first to move. It slashed at Ben with its claws and Ben backed away to not get cut. However he was backing into the human female creature. With his lightsaber Ben twirled around and sliced the human female creature before it could react and as he finished his turn sliced the Twi'lek as well. Both fell to the floor with a sickening thump as the freshly cut flesh sizzled, giving off a terrible odor. The human male attacked next but with only one hand was easily overcome by Ben, who skewered the monster through its heart. The last creature roared a swiped at Ben, making him duck. Ben then drove his blade through the creatures chin and up through the back of its head. The creature paused for a moment, surprised, and then fell dead to the floor. Not wanting to encounter anymore of the creatures Ben quickly hurried off.

After venturing even further down into the darkness Ben at last found what he was looking for. He approached a door, rusted and worn away by age. He pulled the handle and slowly and squeaking the door opened to a well lit room. Ben went in and closed the door. The room was white and well lit and clean. Computers and monitors beeped on the walls. It was actually a rather big room, considering its location. Ben continued to walk in and then noticed the person sitting on the floor nearby in the center of the room.

The person was wrapped in a black robe which flowed over his body and onto the floor, covering the person's head. Ben tried to see the person's face and saw it was a man, looking slightly younger than his father, with his eyes closed. Ben knew that this was the person that called to him in the Force, and he wanted to find out why. Ben was about to speak when the person opened his eyes, revealing black eyeballs.

Ben screamed as he bombarded by feelings of death and oblivion. He felt like he was being pushed back as the world began to warp around him. The man started to stand up and walk over to Ben. Ben fell to the floor as the world began to slip away. The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was the man kneeling down beside him, black eyes staring.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Ben woke up he was still in the room, the man nearby, once again sitting on the floor, his eyes closed. Ben took a series of quick breaths. He had many questions and knew this man had the answers. He worked up the courage to talk.

"How long have I been asleep?" He said, more to himself.

"Three days." The man spoke for the first time.

"Three days?" Ben said in surprise. "My parents must be wondering why I haven't called them."  
The man did not answer, knowing that the statement was not meant for him.

"Why have you called me?" Ben asked the man.

The man took a moment before he responded. "I have called for you because I needed you." The man said.

"What do you need me for?"

The man did not respond.

"Then can you tell me who you are?" Ben asked.

Again, no response.

"I deserve to know," Ben said angrily as he got to his feet. "I have traveled all the way down here to find you and I don't even know who you are. I demand you to answer my questions."

"Very good," The man said slowly. "You demand that I tell you what you want to know."

"Yes, I do." Ben said.

"Always demand of others for what you want to know." The man said. "That is your first lesson. Now sit and I will answer all of your concerns."

Ben sat on the floor.

"You have not fully explained why you called me," Ben said. "Tell me."  
"I have been waiting here for a long time for you to come, Ben," The man said. "Yes, I know who you are, I have been watching you for a long time."

"But how?" Ben said.

"I have seen you in the Force," The man said. "And I know all about you. Your worries, your concerns, your love, your hate. Your power. For so many years I have watched you develop into," the man hesitated. "a Jedi. You are very adept in the Force."  
"No, I'm not. There are others far more powerful than me." Ben said.

"Like your friend, Sol?" The man asked.

"How do you know about him?" Ben asked.

"As I said, Ben, I know all about you," The man said. "Your past, your present, and your future."

"If you know about my friend, then do you know what happened to him?" Ben asked.

"Yes, because I was the one who made you kill him." The man said.

"What?" Ben said as he stood up. "How could you do that? Why would you? He was my friend."  
"He may have been your friend, Ben, but was he not your rival as well?"

"No, he wasn't my rival." Ben said.

"But weren't you always jealous of him, since he was younger than you and more adept as a Jedi?" The man said. "Haven't you always been hard on yourself, pushing yourself too much but never getting rewarded for it? Always feeling like you're not as powerful as others?"

"No, that's," Ben started to say. "Yes, that is true. I have always felt weaker and even inferior to others, because I started later in my Jedi training. I always felt I was letting my parents, my family, and my lineage down. After all both my parents are the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and my grandfather was one of the strongest Jedi in the Old Republic."  
"And also your grandfather was one of the most powerful Sith of all time." The man said.

"I don't care if you know so much about me, or how I feel," Ben said as he ignited his lightsaber. "You still manipulated me into killing my friend. I should kill you in return."

"Good, you have much hate in you for what you have done." The man said.

"No, I hate you for what you made _me _do."

"All I did was influence you to kill your friend," The man said. "You even tried to fight back but in the end you were convinced you were right to kill. Remember, your friend was weaker than you and not worthy of your time."

"But I wasn't stronger than him." Ben said.

"You are doubting yourself again," The man said. "Do not. Feed off any fear you have, use it. Fear can give you power."

"I still don't understand." Ben said.

"Those who are weaker than you have no right to live and automatically are subject to our judgment. You control whether they live or die." The man said. "I have seen your future, Ben Skywalker, I know what you are destined to become."

Ben let the man continue.

"You are destined to rule over this galaxy, as I and my master have forseen," the man said. "I can help train you for you role, to overcome any doubt you have and to teach you things you would have never dreamed of. No longer will you think you are weaker than others but you will _know_ that you are strong. The galaxy will bend to your rule and you can accept your rightful place as the most powerful Force user. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"What you ask of me, goes against everything I have been taught as a Jedi," Ben said. "A Jedi does not want or need power but only to help serve and protect the galaxy. A Jedi does not use their powers for their own gain. But I have always felt weak compared to others, that no mater what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be as I should. That I could never win the full respect of my parents. If you are offering the chance to never feel this way again, to be more powerful than I am now, then I gladly accept."

"Good, I knew you would agree," The man said. "It is your destiny. From henceforth, you shall call me Master and you shall be my apprentice."

"Yes, Master," Ben said, bowing his head. "But first, I must know the name and history of the person I serve."

"And you shall," The man said. "I had a name once many years ago, but now I have a different name, one given to me by my master upon my becoming a Sith. From that point on I have been known as Darth Nexus."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"My life begins many years ago, still in the time of the Old Republic," Darth Nexus said. "I was told to stay here, in this room, by my master until the time was right. My master had trained me, a hidden pupil, in the Sith arts. I was a secret, not even my master's most loyal advisors knew of my presence. Especially not my master's current apprentice at the time."

"Who was your master?" Ben asked.

"My master had once been known as the ruler of the galaxy, and if the Sith were still ruled would have gone down as possibly the greatest Sith lord in history. He personally led to the downfall of the Jedi, manipulating them and leaving them completely unaware until it was too late. To the galaxy he was known as Emperor Palpatine, though to a select few he was known as Darth Sidious. That name has not been spoken for over thirty years and now you and I are the only two in the entire galaxy who know of it."

"Master, how could you have been Lord Sidious's apprentice if that title belonged to Darth Vader?" Ben asked.

"That is very simple," Nexus said. "According to the Jedi belief a Chosen One would arise who would bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker was believed to be the Chosen One. Eventually Darth Vader was born and the galaxy was brought under Sith rule. All but a few Jedi lived, hiding in fear of the Emperor. Yet Anakin proved to be the Chosen One of Jedi legend. He brought balance to the Force by destroying my master. However long before my master was destroyed he had a vision of the future, in which it was revealed to him that Darth Vader would betray and kill him. Knowing this was unavoidable my master planned for the eventual day and, to continue the legacy of the Sith, he trained me. I was once an idealistic person like yourself, helping others and the like, until Lord Sidious found me and I discovered the truth of how the galaxy works: only the strong survive.

From that point on I pledged myself to my master and to follow his every command. He had this place built to keep me away from prying eyes, after which he killed the ones who constructed it. Some of the creatures you encountered on the way in were part of the original construction team. After it was built I remained here, meditating the entire time, until the time was right for you to come to me."

"What makes me so special?" Ben asked. "Why call me and not any other Jedi?"

"You have a great legacy within you, Ben," Nexus said. "Aside from your grandfather being a Sith lord. As the Jedi the Sith also have a prophecy about a Chosen One, except ours, instead of bringing balance to the Force, will rule with the Dark side of the Force. The Chosen One of the Sith will extinguish the light of the Jedi and bring the galaxy into a new everlasting Sith Age."

"Am I the Chosen One?" Ben asked.

"It is said the Chosen One will come from one who had died and was born again," Nexus said. "Your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, died when he became Darth Vader and was born again once Vader died. Yes, Ben, you are the Chosen One of Sith legend, destined to rule the galaxy and restore the Sith to their rightful place of power."

"But couldn't my father, or my aunt, be the Chosen One?" Ben asked. "They are direct descendants of Anakin as well."  
"But they are not, Ben, you are," Nexus said. "My master planned for everything that has and will happen. He foresaw the rise of the New Republic and all who would try to destroy it. He knew they would fail. He foresaw the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong and the birth of the Galactic Alliance. But he knew that the only thing that will succeed where so many others have failed is you. Even my master knew of his eventual defeat after his own rebirth, when his new dark Empire overthrew the Republic. You are the Chosen One Ben. My master had foreseen it, and I have foreseen it. But discussion of the past is over; you know all you need to know for your future."

"Yes, Master." Ben said.

"Now, young Skywalker, your training shall begin," Nexus said. "Remember your first lesson well: Always demand of others for what you want to know. But now your proper training will begin but first a test. You will show me your skill with a lightsaber."

"Yes, Master."  
"Should you defeat me, then I will have nothing more to teach you and you will have proven yourself more powerful and stronger than me. But you shall not. Afterward I shall teach you all I know. I will make you the most powerful Sith the galaxy has ever seen."  
"Yes, Master."

"Let us begin."

Ben's lightsaber ignited with a _snap-hiss_ and launched himself at his master, who's red blade was already out, blocking Ben's blow.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nexus taunted. Ben brought his lightsaber down again but once again Darth Nexus's blade was there to stop him. Ben attacked again and again, putting Nexus on the defensive but each time getting blocked.

Then Nexus started to attack Ben with his red blade. Nexus's slashed at Ben, who barely had enough time to block. Nexus attacked Ben again causing Ben to roll away but in the confined room he did not have much space to go.

"The fight is over." Nexus said and pointed his hand at Ben. Blue lightning shot from his finger tips and ran throughout Ben's body. Ben screamed and was blasted back into the wall. He lied on the ground as smoke rose off his body. "Had I wanted to I could have killed you. You dropped your defenses; never do so again. Now get up." Obeying his master Ben struggled to get to his feet. "You need the proper training, Ben, to fully release your potential. You have always had a strong power, but you kept it locked away. Now I will unleash it and you will fulfill your destiny." Nexus's eyes opened and Ben gazed into their dark depths. He did not scream this time or fall unconscious, he just continued to stare at them until there was nothing but darkness.

"You have done well, Ben," Ben heard his master's voice speak. "Your hidden potential has now been unlocked, as I have promised it would be. Now your training will begin and when it is done no Jedi will be able to conquer you, and you will rule all."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"It is time young Skywalker," Darth Nexus said. "Rise."

Ben stood tall and straight.

"Despite the lies of the Jedi your proper Sith training has overcome them," Nexus said. "You are now ready for your final purpose."

"Yes, master."

"You are now a full Sith," Nexus said. His eyes were closed again. "And no longer shall you be known as Ben Skywalker."

"Ben Skywalker is dead," Ben said. "I understand everything you have taught me. Only through the dark side have I achieved all I have dreamed. Ben Skywalker could never have achieved all of this."

"Agreed, and from now on you shall be known as Darth," Nexus said. "Fier."

"Yes, master." Darth Fier said.

"Now go, Lord Fier, and crush the Jedi," Nexus said. "The plan is already in place for our rule to come. I shall leave this prison I have made for myself and go to the surface. It is time to bring our plans to fruition."

Together Master and apprentice left their underground sanctum.

"The Jedi will be wondering where you have been for the past month," Darth Nexus said. "They will be worried about you. Whatever you do do not contact your family. If they know what has happened they will attempt to destroy you. Shield yourself from their prying eyes."

"Yes, master." Darth Fier said.

"You know what you must do," Nexus said. "Contact me when your mission is complete."

"Yes, Master."

"You will not be alone," Nexus said. "Your reinforcements will be soon after you arrive. And then the galaxy will be ours."

"Yes, Master." Fier said. He left for his ship and departed Coruscant, leaving his Master to finish with the plans. Nexus watched as his apprentice left and then he left as well to finish his own mission.

-

It was raining on Coruscant. Billions of rain drops came pouring down from the sky, splattering on the floor below. Vehicles drove through the skylanes as the populace traversed from one side of the planet to the other. In his private office, the Chief of State watched as a speeder hit another speeder and went careening into the side of a building, resulting in a fireball of death. He sighed and went back to business, knowing that a clean up crew was already on its way. Lightning flashed momentarily, casting shadows everywhere in the office. There soon came the rumble of thunder. The lightning flashed again, casting shadows once more, only this time one of the shadows moved. It moved silently across the room and stood behind the seated Chief of State. Lightning flashed again, casting a shadow across the Chief of State.

"Hello, esteemed Chief of State." The shadow said.

The Chief of State jumped as the following thunder rolled in. "Who said that?" He said, starting to turn around.

"Do not turn around," The shadow continued. "If you do I will kill you."  
The Chief of State gulped. "What do you want?"

"I'll get to that later," The shadow said. "First I have a proposition for you."

"What do you mean?"

"A war is soon to come," the shadow said. "But if have a way so no Alliance lives may be lost."

"What way is that?"

"Simple: give me command of the galaxy."

"What?" He said and started to turn around but caught himself. "I can't do that. I may be the Chief of State but this is still a democracy, and I alone don't have the power to do that."

"Yes, you do," The shadow said. "In the data files in the computer archives you will find an old law, from the time of the last Senate, enabling you to do so. Read it and all will be explained to you."  
"Why are you doing this?" The Chief of State said in a firm voice.

"For too long this galaxy has been ruled by the weak," The shadow said. "What I want to do is bring it back to its former glory."

"But how can you do that all by yourself?" The Chief of State asked. "Just because you obtain my power does not mean the people will obey."  
"Did I ever say I was alone?" The shadow asked. "Remember, a war is soon to come. And I will have control of the galaxy, either through a peaceful abdication or," the Chief of State heard the _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber, casting the room in a red glow. "through a forceful take over" Lightning flashed again and the shadow was gone. At that moment a squad of armed guards came through the door.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the guards asked. "We got the silent alarm you sent."  
"I'm fine, but I want a sweep of the entire building," the Chief of State said. "And bring my speeder up. I need to call an emergency meeting of the Senate."

"Sir." The guards said and saluted and went to fulfill the command. After they left the Chief of State sighed and accessed the computer archives to look for what the shadow had told him. The rain continued to pour down. It will be a long night.

-

Darth Nexus returned one more time to his former living place and accessed the beeping computers. He put in the necessary codes his master had told him so long ago.

"Soon, Lord Sidious," Nexus said. "Soon the Sith will have their final revenge."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"Ben hasn't contacted us in a while," Luke said to Mara as they sat in living quarters in the Jedi Academy. "I wonder why he hasn't."

"I'm sure he has a good reason to do so," Mara said. "We shouldn't force him to constantly contact us."

"But it has been three months, Mara," Luke said. "And we've sent him several messages already and he hasn't returned any of them."

"Don't worry so much, Farmboy," Mara said. "Too much worrying will make you go bald."

"What if something's happened to him?" Luke asked.

"Isn't it the mother's job to worry about her children?" Mara said and smiled, but then her smiled faded. "Luke, you are worrying too much. Ben is fine; he can take care of himself. He is a perfectly capable Jedi after all, and he is with Sol. Both are very strong together."

"But that's just it Mara, Ben is a Jedi," Luke said. "It's my responsibility to make sure every Jedi is safe. If they aren't then I have failed as a Master."

"Luke, Ben is fine, and you don't have to constantly watch over the Jedi Order," Mara said. "One day some one will take your place, and one day even the current Council will be replaced. You can't always be there."

Luke knew Mara was completely correct, but he could not keep himself from worrying. "Do you remember the day he graduated from the Academy?"

"How could I not?" Mara said. "It was great that finally became a Jedi. We were so proud of him, and all the others."

"I know we were, but I felt something within him that day," Luke said. "I sensed some kind of fear within him, a feeling of apprehension."

"I know, I did too," Mara said. "That's why I tried talking to him before he left but he wouldn't say anything."

"And we didn't want to force him to tell us what he was thinking, so we didn't push him on the issue," Luke said. "But immediately after he stopped messaging us I felt that fear in him disappear."

"I did too," Mara said. "Whatever he was afraid of he probably overcame. He probably decided not to call us and just to keep his change to himself."

"But then why did he stop contacting us from then on?" Luke said. "At some point he would have tried to contact us, even if only to say hi. And even more, something feels different about him, but I don't know what."

"Luke, if it would make you feel better, both for your sake and mine, we can go find him." Mara said.

"But how, Mara? We don't know where he is."

"No, but when he contacted us last he said he was in the Unknown Regions in Sector Lamda. We can start searching there."

Luke nodded his head. "Yes, that's right, we can start looking there."

"I'll get the _Jade Shadow_ ready." Mara said and started to head off to her ship.

"Mara, thank you for doing this." Luke said.

"Luke, don't worry," Mara said. "I know Ben can take care of himself, but I'm worried about him also. But like I said, we will not always be there to help him."

"I know," Luke said and kissed her. "But at least for now, we can."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hyperspace reverted back to real space as _Starkiller _emerged in Ossus's system. The planet loomed up ahead, filling the viewscreen as it got closer. Darth Fier meditated in his cabin and prepared for what was to come. His master had given him his orders and it was his duty to carry them out. Once he had done so everything would be in place, just as his Master had said it would be. It was only a matter of time. Fier heard the console beep as he received a message from the planet.

"Unidentified ship," a female voice said over the intercom. "You are entering Ossus airspace. Send us your ship identification and you will be cleared to land." Darth Fier got up from his meditation and sent his identification codes down to the planet. "_Starkiller,_ you are cleared to land. Follow the coordinates sent to you and welcome to Ossus." Lord Fier smiled. This would be a day long remembered.

-

_Jade Shadow _emerged in Sector Lamda of the Unknown Regions.

"We're finally here," Luke said. "Is there any sign of Ben?"  
"I don't know," Mara said. "But I'm sending out a message in the general area, so if he is here hopefully he'll respond."

"Something doesn't feel right." Luke said.

"What do you-"Mara started to ask when the com board began to beep. "Hold on, we're picking up something. It looks like a distress beacon."  
"Can you tell where it is coming from?"

"Yes, there are coordinates here as well." Mara said.

"Then let's see what it is." Luke said and plotted the coordinates in the navicomputer and shot out into hyperspace.

-

_Starkiller _landed on the landing platform. Inside Lord Fier had returned to his meditation as he prepared himself. He silently repeated the Sith code. He did not bother to exit the ship as of yet, instead waiting a moment for the reinforcements his master had promised him. He felt a familiar presence approach him. It was one of his former training masters, Kam Solusar. The Master approached the docked ship and waited outside. Fier knew it was time to leave. The hatch opened.

-

"Look at that" Mara said as _Jade Shadow _reverted back to real space. Filling the viewport in front of her was the wreckage of several ships, including one ancient Imperial Interdictor cruiser. "The distress beacon is coming from the Interdictor."

Luke reached into the Force. "I sense something on the ship. It's weak but whoever sent the call is still alive."

"Let's see what they have to say." Mara said and sent a message to the derelict ship. "Attention cruiser, this is the _Jade Shadow_, we received your distress call. If you get this please respond."

For a moment nothing happened, but then someone answered them. "Thank the Force, someone found us," someone said, very happy, over the intercom. "My name is Lieutenant Koln, acting commander of this vessel."

"What happened here?" Luke asked.

"I'll just tell you the truth," Koln said. "We were pirates and were waiting here to intercept ships. We figured because we are so isolated from everyone no security forces would find us. Several months ago we intercepted a small ship and tried to capture it, but they fought us and got away. Our captain was killed during the fight. The remaining crew and I that survived diverted all remaining power to life support and sent out the distress beacon. It was all we could do to stay alive. Please, we know we're pirates but we don't want to die. Please, help us."

"Of course we will," Luke said. "But we will have to turn you over to the proper authorities afterwards."

"Yes, of course," Lieutenant Koln said. "We don't care anymore as long as we're safe."

"Stand by as we dock." Mara said as they approached the vessel.

"Lieutenant, do you remember what the ship looked like that did this to you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I do." Koln said and described it.

-

"Ben Skywalker, welcome back to Ossus," Kam Solusar said as Ben walked down the ship's hatch. "Where have you been? Your parents have been worried about you."

Ben didn't respond but continued to look straight ahead of him, at the Temple.

"Is something wrong?" Kam asked. "You seem different."

"I am." Ben said. He ignited his lightsaber and sliced Kam's left arm clean off his shoulder. Kam screamed in pain and surprise as he grasped his severed arm.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Kam asked, doubled over in pain.

"Ben Skywalker is dead," He said. "Now there is only Darth Fier."

Ships appeared in the skies above Ossus. Not a few or several but many ships, completely filling up the sky. Kam looked up and saw the massive triangular ships. They looked like Star Destroyers but a much older and different kind. Kam recognized them from history holovids. These ships dated back to the Old Republic, judging by their appearance.

"What is going on?" Kam asked.

"Nothing that concerns you anymore." Darth Fier said and sliced off Kam Solusar's head. It rolled away, eyes open in shock. Ben deactivated his blade and made his way for the Temple.

-

"It can't be," Luke said. "Ben would never intentionally kill so many lives if he did not have to."

"For the most part they were only defending themselves," The Lieutenant said. "But in their last run the brought our own missiles down on us. That caused the most destruction."

"This isn't good," Luke said. "Now we must find Ben."

"But where should we look now?" Mara said.

Pain and surprise erupted throughout the Force. It was like a wall that both Mara and Luke had collided into. They felt the cries erupting through the Force, of pain and of death. They both collapsed to the floor and struggled to remain conscious as the wall toppled over them. It was a wave of pain and deceit, and of death. And both Luke and Mara felt it, at the center of it all, was Ben.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Across the galaxy they emerged, the legions of the Sith. Only two had known of the hidden forces and now only one of them was still alive. Darth Nexus had sent out the call, signaling the forces it was time, as his Master had told him to do.

The hidden forces were clones They had spent years in hibernation as their numbers grew. Spaarti grown clones consisted of most of the forces, though there were still many Kaminoan clones that had been preserved throughout the years. All had been hidden years ago by Palpatine until they were given the signal to awaken.

It had all been prepared. They had been trained while they slept, their orders engrained into their very being. Weapons, though old and outdated, numbered in the thousands. Though the technology may have been obsolete, because of the large number of them they more than overcame there inferiority to modern weapons. Palpatine had known that they would.

The clones boarded their vessels and went out into the galaxy. Ships arrived over Ossus, Dantooine, Tatooine, Corellia, Yavin 4, and many others, though none ventured near Coruscant. Planets were taken by complete surprise as ships landed. Some tried to fight back but they were completely overcome. Planets were taken over by the clones.

Reports began to flood to Coruscant of the massive army. Alliance ships were immediately deployed to fight back against the hostiles. Panic erupted throughout Coruscant as precautionary measures were taken to safeguard the planet. The shadow had been correct, the Chief of State said to himself. The war had come.

But the war was not against the beings of the galaxy, not even against the Galactic Alliance. This was not the clones' true purpose but once again, as many years before, the clones' true purpose was the destruction of the Jedi. First with the destruction of the Jedi Temple and Academy, and then the destruction of the remaining Jedi spread throughout the galaxy.

And across the galaxy, Jedi died.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"We must take immediate action!" The Aqualish senator demanded.

"My planet has been invaded," the Rodian senator said. "I want the invaders driven out!"

"Maybe they can be reasoned with," the Mon Calamarin senator said. "They have not hurt anyone yet."  
"Except those that have tried to fight back." The Bothan senator said. "I have messages coming in from my people, saying they are ready to fight back, but we need Allaince support."

"And us too!" several senators shouted at once as their voices grew louder in the increasing ruckus of senate debate. In the center of it all stood the Chief of State, trying to be patient and calm as he listened to all the senator's demands. The original meeting he had planned to discuss with the senate had been cut short by the recent reports of invasions of many planets. The still as of yet unidentified attackers were still at large and spreading and no one had any idea where they had come from. It seemed that they had just appeared out of no where.

"Senators, please, I know each of you wants to do what is best for your own planet," The Chief of State called out from his center podium, trying to keep his voice loud enough to be heard over the shouting of the senators. "But there are simply not enough resources to push these invaders back. They have taken us completely by surprise and unprepared."  
"And who's fault is that?" The Kuati senator said. "Maybe if more resources had been allocated for defense this never would have happened."

"It does not matter how many defense capabilities we might have had," The Chadra-fan senator said. "They would have completely overwhelmed our forces either way. Our only chance now is to negotiate with them."

"That is easy for you to say," The Aqualish senator said once more. "Your planet has not been attacked. Nor has Bakura or several other worlds. Perhaps you have joined forces with the invaders to try to conquer us all."  
"You know that can't possible be true." The Chadra-fan senator said.

"I have recognized these so-called unknown invaders," the Nemoidian senator said. "They are clone troopers."

"How can that be possible?" The Bothan senator asked. "All clones eventually died out after the Clone Wars, and all other cloning machinations were destroyed in later years."

"Yet they are," the Neimodian senator said. "and I do not know how to explain their sudden appearance."

"What about the reports of the attack on Ossus?" Another senator said. "I have heard reports that a huge force decimated the Jedi Temple."

"How can that be?" The Mon Calamari senator said.

"How am I supposed to know? But I've heard reports from some of the non-Jedi survivors that were allowed to live."

"Then it is settled," The Kuati senator said. "We must strike back at the clones before it is too late."  
"Senators, silence!" The Chief of State shouted. At once all the senators were silenced and all turned to look at the Chief of State. He stood their calm and collected as he stared at each of the gathered senators. "Thank you. I have heard all the reports you have mentioned. It is true, some planets have fallen to the aggressors while others have not, though I am not sure about the attack on Ossus. I shall contact Master Skywalker on that when this meeting is over." He hesitated, knowing that last statement may not turn out to be true. "However I have also heard the reports of a huge fleet of ships, far larger than even all planetary and Alliance ships combined. There is chance for us if we fight. Our only hope is to negotiate a peace with the aggressors or whoever sent them."

"Do you have any leads as to who might have orchestrated this in the first place?" The Bothan senator asked.

"Yes, I do," The Chief of State said. "And I have even begun negotiating a truce with him." The senators began to stir after he said that. "Senators, please, be silent." The senators quieted. "I have met with the leader of this plot and we have already come to an agreement on how to avoid any unnecessary blood shed."

"And how is that?" A Quarren senator asked.

"Being transmitted to each of your terminals is a law, made in the days of the Old Republic," The Chief of State said. "I suggest you access and review the file." The senators began to do so. "This was an obscure law, made as an attachment to another more influential proclamation, the one which had allowed the former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to stay in office past his term." The senate hall was dead silent, except for the Chief of State's voice. "This attachment was made in secret, thanks to some of Palpatine's most trusted accomplices. It states that, if the Chancellor of the Republic deems it necessary, he can abdicate his power and position and give it to another, bypassing any voting in the Senate. I realize that I am not the Chancellor, and we are no longer the Republic, but after this law was made another even more secret one was declared, stating that any leader of the Galactic Government deems it necessary, he can give his position to another. And so not, consider this my resignation as Chief of State."  
The Senate went into chaos at the statement.

"This is madness!" The Aqualish sentor shouted.

"Palpatine was a madman," The Mon Calamari senator said. "We cannot follow laws he made. This law goes against everything we have done as the Galactic Alliance. We cannot follow it."

Every senator shouted their own opinion of the law, declaring that they would not follow it. The former Chief of State only stood their silently and accepted their hatred. "I'm sorry." He said silently, the only one how might have heard him was the Sullustan senator.

And the shadow that had appeared behind him.

"Enough," The shadow said in a quiet voice, yet at once all the senators fell silent. "I am the one who initiated the invasion of your worlds, and as I have told your former Chief of State I will withdraw all of my forces, on one condition, that being he gives me the power and title of Chief of State."

"You cannot do this," the Aqualish senator said in an uproar. "How dare you think you can just gather your forces and demand we cooperate. We will never-" The sentence got caught in the senator's throat as his air was cut off. He struggled to breath, raising his hands to his throat to remove the unseen thing that was choking him. Slowly he began to rise in the air and off his floating podium. He floated up and above the other senators, who merely stared. He stopped as he approached the center of the Senate, nearly directly above the Chief of State's podium. And then whatever was holding him, let go. The Aqualish senator plummeted hundreds of feet down, past the center podium and hit the ground far below. The shadow lowered his hand.

"If no one else has any other objections I would like to continue," The shadow said. "And please, no one bother to call the guards in, or try to fight for themselves. I promise that you will not succeed." No one moved. "Very good, and now as I was saying I control the clones that have taken over your worlds, and they will do everything I command. But as I have also promised, I will remove all troops from Alliance worlds once I have been declared Chief of State. And it has been done, so I will fulfill my promise." He paused. "However, it has come to my attention that under the rule of the former Chief of State, it had become apparent that the Galactic Alliance is crumbling. Even you senators have said yourself that things are too slow and are long in debate. The beings of this galaxy need safety and security, to protect them against any threat. My forces have proven that none of you are safe. But under my leadership we will no longer have to worry about any insecurity, any danger. We will all be able to live safely." Though they did not understand it themselves, the senators began to cheer. "I promise that all beings will be protected. But first changes must be made, the first being the end to the Galactic Alliance."

The senate cheered even more, though they still did not know why.

"To do so we must initiate a new form of government, one in which the ruler makes the decisions for all, to guarantee safety and security."

The senate cheered more.

"The people of the galaxy no longer need an Alliance, but an empire. But not as such the empire of old. We need one that will always be there, that can never die, that will signal a rebirth for the galaxy and usher in a new golden age."

The senators cheered even louder.

"And it shall be on this day that I, the once Chief of State, now Emperor Nexus, declare this to be the first day of the New Empire!" The Emperor ended with a triumphant yell as his voice was drowned out by the cheering of the senators, who still were unsure as to why they were cheering. But they could not stop. It was glorious to see the birth of the new government, the promise of security and safety. Today was truly a new day for all.

It was the day of the New Empire.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Turn it off, Han, just turn it off." Leia said disgustedly. She had watched the entire senate debate through the video transceiver on the Faclcon, where she sat in the copilot seat. She had been in the _Falcon _ with Han and the droids when they first heard of the recent invasions. She could not believe what was happening: the entire senate had just given up and even cheered for the new ruler and government. "After everything that we fought so long for and they just give it all up. I…I don't know what we can do. This new Emperor is in charge now, and he can use the Force. There's now way we can fight back."

"Don't say that Leia," Han said. "There must be something we can do. We've been worse off before. We'll contact Luke and Mara and everything will be fine.

"No, Han it won't," Leia said. "The Jedi have not even forseen this threat. It has caught everyone completely off guard. I still don't know how this could have happened. And I don't know where Luke and Mara are, I lost contact with them after…after…" Leia could not finish what she wanted to say. She had lost contact with her brother and sister-in-law after the wave of pain in the Force had crashed into her. Leia knew what had happened, she felt all the Jedi die, and continue to feel them become one with the Force even as she sat there. She wanted to do something but did not know what.

"Are you sure Luke and Mara are alright?" Han asked. "And Jacen and Jaina?"  
"I would know if any of them died," Leia said. "But I don't know where Luke or Mara are, or Jaina. I don't want to contact them in case someone intercepts the message and tracks them down. But I know they are still alive. And Jacen is in Hapes with Tenel Ka and Shmi. I know they are safe. But I don't know what to do about all the other Jedi that are still in danger."

"Can't you contact them through the Force?" Han said. "Jacen probably contacted Jaina through the Force and she's probably with him already. Maybe we can do the same with the others and all regroup on Hapes."

"I can try," Leia said. "But it feels as if something is preventing me from doing so. Some kind of weight on me that suppressing the Force flowing through me."

"Any idea what could be causing it?"

"No, but I'll still try." Leia got up and sat down again on the floor of the _Falcon_ in a Jedi meditation position. She calmed herself and reached out into the Force. She spread herself out across the galaxy and contacted the Jedi. It was as if something had tore a huge hole in the Force. So many lives were missing. Leia felt Zekk's presence, and Tahiri's. Inwardly she cried for joy, knowing that they were still alive. She sent them the message to come to Hapes and to make haste. She felt her old master Saba as well and gave the message to her. Leia found others still alive, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, Cilghal, and others, but so many more were missing. Leia did not feel Kenth Hamner's firm presence in the Force, nor Kyp Durron's fierce presence, and there were still so many others tat were missing.

But there was another presence she felt. It was dark and savage, yet strangely familiar. She knew she had felt it before but it felt very different. There was a deep coldness to it, and a deep sadness even. She probed deeper, trying to see who it was. An image began to take place. It was a human dressed in all black, a dark aura around him. The person's back was turned to Leia. Then the person turned and with the face of one Leia knew from many years ago, and who she still hated for what he had done to her.

Darth Vader.

Leia screamed and snapped out of her trance. Han was by her side in a second and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked. "What happened?"

"Han, there's no time to explain," Leia said. "We must head for Hapes immediately."

Han did as his wife said and began to put the coordinates for Hapes in. Leia joined him in the cockpit.

"We're in trouble this time, Han," Leia said. "And we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Han asked.

"I don't really know," Leia shook her head. "But from what I felt, if we don't stop this threat now, there may not be a galaxy to save."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Luke opened his eyes first. Darkness still swarmed his vision, the pain still present. He looked around, realizing he was lying on the floor of the _Shadow_. He tried to get up but a wave of pain forced him back down. Mara was lying next to him in a slight fetal position. A voice was speaking through the intercom.

"_Jade Shadow, _what's happening over there?" Koln's voice echoed through the cockpit. "Are you alright?"

Everything came flooding back to Luke and he realized both he and Mara must have fainted while still communicating with the pirates. Luke struggled to get up again, knowing he had to contact the pirates. He called upon the Force to help him and slowly rose and staggered to the com.

"Lieutenant Koln, this is the _Shadow_," Luke said in a hoarse, dry voice. "Sorry for the delay. Everything's fine here?"

"What happened?" Koln asked.

Luke hesitated, not wanting the pirates to know what had happened. "Nothing, just a communication breakdown. Let's finish the docking procedure."

"Right, over and out." The com clicked off. Luke set the controls for the ship to automatically dock with the pirate vessel. Meanwhile he crouched by Mara's prone body.

"Mara?" Luke said, shaking his wife gently. He touched her pale face, it was cold as ice. Mara suddenly awoke with a slight gasp, eyes wide with shock. She looked around, disoriented, and then focused on Luke. She kissed him deeply on the lips as they both heard the boarding hatch hiss, indicating the _Shadow_ had docked with the pirate ship.

"Luke what happened?" Mara asked as she finished kissing her husband and got up as well.

"I don't know," Luke said. "There has been a great disaster, that much is definite."

"But I felt Ben also," Mara said. "at the same moment. Could he have something to do with it?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "But I hope not."

"The pirates are coming on board," Mara said. "What should we tell them?"  
"As of right now, nothing," Luke said. "But if they ask us anything we should answer them honestly." It was then Luke felt the call in the Force, beckoning him. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did," Mara said. "It felt like Leia."

"Yes, and I think she wants us to go to Hapes." Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Mara asked. "It could be a trap.

"No, this is not a trap," Luke said. "I feel that Leia called to other Jedi to go to Hapes as well. It is an urgent message in the Force."

There was a bang from the airlock.

"That must be the pirates," Luke said. "I'll let them in." Luke opened the airlock and the group of pirates came in. It was a very small group.

"I want to say thank you for everything you have done for us," the pirate in the lead said, who Luke knew must have been Lieutenant Koln. "We are very grateful."

"There is no need to thank us," Luke said. "I'm only sorry we could not get here sooner. But we have urgent business we must attend to and we are leaving immediately."

"Yes, I suppose you are to incarcerate us." Koln said.

"No," Luke said. "not anymore. Events have occurred that are much more important than any of us could even guess. But you are to come with us, and I think even help us."

"Can you explain what is going on?" Koln asked.

"Yes," Luke said. "But first Mara, plot a course for Hapes."

"Wait, Mara? As in Mara Jade Skywalker?" Koln asked and then he and his crew gazed wide eyed at their hosts. "And that must mean you are Master Skywalker?" Luke nodded. "I should have realized when you said this ship is the _Jade Shadow._"

"Lieutenant Koln, I realize that you and your crew may be nervous now knowing who we are, but we will keep our promise to you and keep you safe. But you must do as we say."

"Of course," Koln said. "But could you first tell us what happened before? I got the feeling you weren't telling me the entire truth."

"I will," Luke said and gestured to some empty seats. "But first I suggest you and your crew have a seat. It's going to be a long flight and we have much to discuss."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was daybreak over Hapes as the _Jade Shadow _arrived on the landing platform. Leia and Han were already waiting outside as the hatch opened and Luke and Mara walked out. Leia approached Luke and hugged her brother.

"I'm so relieved you're both safe." Leia said.

"And you as well." Luke said. "We felt your call in the Force. We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do, but who are those with you?" Leia asked as she saw the people in the hatch entry way on the _Shadow_.

"Some pirates we encountered on the way over here." Mara said.

"They didn't give you any trouble did they?" Han said.

"No Han, you got it all wrong," Luke said. "We found them stranded in space, but that is something we should talk about later. I need to hear everything that's happened so far."

"Very well," Leia said. "Let's head to the palace. Everyone's already there and waiting for us." Luke signaled for the pirates to follow them and then they followed Leia and Han to the meeting.

**-**

"So it has happened," Luke said, still not wanting to truly believe. "What we have feared the worst has happened and what we have felt is true. Ben has fallen to the Dark Side."

"When we fainted, we felt Ben causing the disturbance," Mara said. "And Leia said she felt Darth Vader's presence behind it as well. It was one and the same."

"And the Alliance has fallen under the rule of Darth Nexus," Leia said. "He used a law that is flawed and obsolete, yet he used to assume control of the Alliance. But it was really just through a show of force. The law had no real backing."

"However, Nexus is now Chief of State, or Emperor, or whatever he is, and there is nothing we can do to stop him." Corran Horn said.

"Master Horn, that is not true," Jacen said. "There must be something that we can do. There always has been in the past."

"True, but our enemy has mobilized and struck fast, and we never even saw it coming," Jaina said. "So many Jedi have already fallen and we are all that are left."

Around the meeting room in the Queen Mother's palace sat the new council of the Jedi. The Masters Skywalker sat, as well as the four Solos. Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn were present as well, including Tahiri, Zekk, Cilghal. The call Leia had sent out was felt by Reya, who still could not believe the evil Ben had done, and the ancient Jedi Vima-Da-Boda was there to offer her advice. She sat hunched over in her chair, her body ancient and withered. Other Jedi sat around as well, though Luke and Mara were both dismayed as how few Jedi had come. The pirates Luke and Mara had rescued were there as well, grouped in a corner away from the discussion directly but still listening to everything said.

"There is only one thing we can do then," Kyle Katarn said. "We must launch a direct attack against Nexus and Ben."

"That's crazy, we'll be destroyed." Corran said. "There must be something else we can do."

"Agreed, but we must plan everything very carefully," Luke said. "And we will need all the allies we can get."

"I have already notified our fleet to ready for battle,' Tenel Ka said. "We will do all we can to stop Darth Nexus, and Ben as well."

"That's good but we will need more allies if we are to succeed," Mara said. "I suggest that we send a encoded message to Admiral Pellaeon. I am sure he and the Empire Remnant will help us. If Darth Nexus succeeds in completely taking over this part of the galaxy it will only be a matter of time before he tries to conquer it all."

"And if that is the case we should contact the Chiss as well," Han said. "They might have codes against engaging an enemy first but it would only be a matter of time before Nexus sets his sights on them."

"But then there is another problem we must discuss," Corran said. "Nexus may have amassed this clone army of his but there are still many remaining military personnel in the former Alliance. Wedge and Tycho, for example, don't know what we are planning but somehow we must contact them. If Nexus is anything like Palpatine, or Isard, they will never follow them."

"So we have to contact the Imperial Remnant, Chiss, and former rebels, right?" Han said. "We might as well contact Lando, I'm sure he'll come help."

"We must do all this as soon as possible," Leia said. "The longer we wait the more our enemies will strengthen their hold over the galaxy. They must be stopped," Leia looked at Luke. "Even if it costs the lives of those that we love."

"I have a suggestion," Jacen said.

"Yes, Jacen?" Luke said.

"What if we organize a covert strike against Nexus?" Jacen said. "We send in a strike team to stop Nexus. His control over Coruscant is still loose and we should be able to get in undetected. A team of Jedi will go in and stop Nexus."

"What you are suggesting Jacen, might work," Luke said. "Or it could cost us dearly."  
"But it is possible," Jacen said. "It was done at Endor, and it was done at Mrykr. I think it is a risk we should take."

"And will you go with them Jacen?" Leia said. "Because I will not let you. I will not lose you, like we lost Anakin."

"I do not care Mom," Jacen said. "You cannot stop me from doing this. There is much more at stake this time. I will fight, even if I die. Because if I die, it will be to protect the ones that I love." Jacen looked at his parents, and then at his aunt and uncle, and finally at his wife and daughter.

The silence in the room seemed to last an eternity.

"Very well, Jacen, if that is what you wish." Leia said, her eyes shimmering as she held back tears.

"Leia, I will make sure nothing happens to Jacen," Mara said. "I will go with the strike team. But I need to know who else will come."

"I will," Zekk said. "I'm going to make sure we succeed."

"I will come also," T'rssk, a brown scaled Trandoshan Jedi, and a former friend of Ben's, said.

"Who else will come?" Mara said.

"This one will come," Saba Sebatyne said. "This hunt should prove worthwhile."

"Okay then that should-"

"Excuse me," Koln said suddenly from the back. "But my men and I wish to come as well. We know we are not Jedi but we feel we should do all we can to help."

"Very well," Mara said. "Then the strike team will consist of Jacen, Zekk, T'rssk, Koln and his pirates, and me. We shall infiltrate Coruscant and stop Darth Nexus. But there still the threat of Nexus's apprentice."

"I shall deal with Ben myself." Luke said.

"Luke, are you sure?" Leia said. "Maybe someone else should-"

"No, Leia," Luke said. "Ben is my son, and since Mara is going to stop Nexus I must deal with Ben."

"Master Skywalker, I want to come with you as well," Reya said. "I want to help you. There must be something I can do for him. Despite all he has done, I can't forget him and how much I loved him."

"You can come Reya," Luke said. "But if the situation takes a turn for the worse you can't let your personal feelings get in the way."

"They will not, I promise." Reya said.

"We now have our plan of attack," Luke said. "We can use our allies fleets to create a distraction as we commence our strike against Nexus and Ben. But the hour is late and we must ready ourselves for tomorrow. We have much ahead of us that we must prepare for. The galaxy is depending on us all." Luke stood and gazed at all those present. "Many of us may not return from this task, but we must do all we can. May the Force be with us all."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Darth Fier stood in the wreckage of the Jedi Temple. Debris and bodies lay all around him. He heard the clones sweeping the entire area, making sure to clean up anything they might have passed by. The blue image appeared before Fier and he bowed.

"It is finished, then?" the image of Darth Nexus said, his cowl covering the top part of his face.

"Yes, Master." Fier said.

"Good, Lord Fier," Nexus said. "This will be our greatest triumph. You have doe well."

"Thank you, Master," Fier said. "But what shall we do about the surviving Jedi? Some must have survived."

"Yes, some have, and they will be taken care of in time," Darth Nexus said, not taking his closed eyes of his disciple. "For now I want you to send your clones to the Bakura system. There have been some revolts against our rule and the perpetrators must be dealt with."

"I will, Master." Fier said. "Are you sure it is wise to leave Ossus undefended?"  
"Ossus is no longer of any use to us," Nexus scoffed. "But you shall remain there. Our enemies are already moving against us and we must prepare."

"Yes, Master."

"You are to travel to the coordinates I am now sending you once you engage our enemies. There you will deal with them."

"I understand, Master."  
Nexus smiled. "Soon all opposition against our cause will be crushed and we shall rule unabated. Be proud, Lord Fier, for once again the Sith shall rule the galaxy, as it always should have been."

"Yes, Master." Lord Fier said and bowed, and the hologram blinked out.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The _Nilum_ flew through the Coruscant spacelanes as it headed toward the city planet below. The small, grey shuttle easily blended in with the already huge amount of space traffic which constantly filled the skies above Coruscant.

"Shuttle _Nilum_," A voice said over the com. "This is Coruscant landing control. Please send us your shuttle identification number and you will be allowed to land."

"This is Captain Aram," the Captain said. "I am sending the number to you now." There was a moment of silence as the code number was sent to the planet below.

"Thank you, _Nilum,_ I am sending you the landing coordinates. Please follow them and enjoy your stay on Coruscant."

"Thank you, control," Aram said. "_Nilum _out."

The shuttle landed with a hiss on the northern landing platform. The boarding ramp emerged and Captain Aram looked out at the city, her blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Let's go people," Aram called to her crew as she momentarily went back inside and walked back out with her crew. No one noticed as they walked out, even though a Trandoshan and a Barabel were walking with them. The entire group just merely mixed in with the other Coruscanti population.

People did whisper as they walked past, but not about them. People whispered quietly to each other, asking about if a Sith lord really did take over the Senate, or if was all just a rumor. They knew that they had seen it on the Holonet but they could still not believe it. Some even thought about leaving Coruscant and heading for somewhere safe, before things got worse.

But others also heard that a new force had recently emerged, under the command of the Sith, and attacked planets, bring them into submission. Others said that that was just a rumor as well, as no one had heard of any distress signals going out.

They don't know what secrets are being kept from them, though Aram.

The whispers continued, about an attack on the Jedi planet Ossus, and that the Jedi had been sent into hiding. Some said that they had heard that a Jedi had been involved in the destruction of Ossus. However, no one believed either of these rumors, knowing that no one could destroy the Jedi without any fighting in return. But still people whispered, not yet completely willing to say their opinions aloud. People walked quietly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. The situation on Coruscant had grown very tense.

But they were here to change all of that.

Aram and her companions turned a corner and headed into the deserted alley. No one noticed them as they did so but to be safe they scanned the area. Then Aram took off her blond hair, revealing her red hair beneath.

"You played your part very well, Captain "Aram", Jacen said as he took off his disguise as well . "No one could tell it was you."

"Thanks Jacen," Mara said. "But we don't have time to talk, we have to keep moving. If anyone detects us then our mission is over."

"We have to head for the sewers now," Zekk said as he displayed the holomap. He pointed to the spots they had to travel to as he talked. "We enter through this entrance here, at the shift change. Fortunately there shouldn't be many guards on duty."

"I still don't understand why there would even be any guards at a sewer entrance." Koln said.

"Ever since Luke and the others were able to infiltrate Imperial city through the sewers, back during the Galactic Civil War, there have always been guards positioned at every sewer entrance," Mara said. "Fortunately they don't do a very good job."

"Then this should be easy," T'rssk said as he flexed his claws.

"But remember we do not want to kill anyone," Mara said. "Just take them out and put them someplace safe. We don't want to kill anyone we don't have to kill."

"But we will have to eventually," Saba said. "Nexus iz still in control, and he will have guardz loyal to him."

"Right, and when the time comes we will deal with them," Mara said. "But we first have to get to Nexus to deal with him. Let's move." Zekk shut of the holomap and they began to move again. They exited back into the busy street, once again going unnoticed as they reemerged. They walked apart from each other so they would no draw attention to themselves. Eventually they once again turned down a deserted alley, on a approach to the sewer entrance.

"There it is." Koln said once the entrance was in sight. There was one guard, his eyes closed and leaning against the wall. "When do the shifts change?"

"Right about, now." Zekk said as a nearby light flashed quickly, waking up the guard, who sleepily walked away.

"Koln, you and your men go in now," Mara said. "Jacen and T'rssk will provide cover for you." Koln nodded and led his men out of their hiding spot and quickly and quietly crawled into the sewer.

"Zekk, Saba, we'll go now." Mara said and the three went out. They looked around quickly to make sure they wouldn't be spotted and saw a guard approach them.

"Hey, what are you-" The guard said as he raised his stun blaster, but with a wave of his hand Zekk planted a quick suggestion in the guard and he quickly ran away.

"What did you do to him?" Mara asked.

"Made him think he had to go to the refresher," Zekk said. "And I made him forget he saw us. He won't be back until we're long gone."

"Good, we have to keep moving." Mara said and the three went in. Jacen and the others were already ready and waiting, all their weapons ready.

"Alright everyone, we've made it this far undetected," Mara said. "But as we go on we'll be even further in enemy territory. Stay together and we'll make it. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's move."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I just wish I knew what we are going to find when we arrive," Luke said, thinking out loud.

"I wish that too," Reya said. They both sat in the cockpit of the _Jade Shadow_, Luke having taken the ship since Mara could not use it at the time. "But I know what I felt before, it is still so horribly vivid."

"I remember too." Luke said. They both referred to what they had felt before in the Force, with the destruction of the temple. "But no matter what is there, we have to be strong. We can not falter now. We must take any course of action necessary." Luke breathed in and out heavily.

"Excuse me, Master Skywalker, but I'm just wondering," Reya said. "Are you nervous?"

Luke turned toward her. "In all the times I have ever had to fight to keep peace in the galaxy, I had never been close to the person I had to fight." _Except for one time_, Luke thought, but he kept the thought to himself. "The enemy had always been a foreign one, and my feelings would not affect my ultimate decisions. I always did what was best for the galaxy. But this time my enemy is very close to me, and yes, I am nervous, nervous that I may let my emotions get in the way of what I have to do. But no matter what happens I know that I will do all I can to return peace, no matter what the personal cost. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker, it does." Reya said and turned to look out the viewport and gazed into the blur of hyperspace.

"I want to talk to Ben first," Luke said. "There may be a way to get through to him yet."

"I agree, but he has done so much damage, and has drifted far into the darkside," Reya said. "Is it even possible to bring him back?"

"There is always a way." Luke said and left it at that. The rest of the trip continued in silence until the console beeped, signaling that they were approaching their destination. The ship reverted back into realspace and Ossus filled the viewport in front of them. Luke closed his eyes. "Ben is still down there."

"Where are the other ships?" Reya said. "There had been a huge assault on the temple but the aggressors are no here anymore."

"Strange," Luke said as he opened his eyes. "It is almost as if someone wants us to safely get to the planet."

The com beeped.

"Someone is trying to contact us," Reya said. "I'll put him on." Reya turned the transceiver on.

"Welcome, _Jade Shadow_, to Ossus," a male voice said over the com. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Ben, why are you doing this?" Luke asked, knowing already that it had been Ben who had contacted them. "Please stop now and we can talk-"

"The time for words are over, father," Ben said. "Now is only the time for action."

"Ben, please, we only want to help you." Reya said.

"You are here as well, Reya?" Ben asked in mock surprise. "Then I can deal with you both together."

"Ben, if we have to we will fight." Luke said.

"That is what I hoping for, father," Ben said. "But not here and not now. There has been so much destruction here already we don't want to add to the mess do we?"

_Was there a hint of regret there? _Luke wondered.

"Then where do you want to meet?" Luke asked.

"I have a place already set up." Ben said. "Follow the coordinates I have just sent you. There we will discuss this more."

"Ben, wait-" Luke said. The com went out. "Damn."

"Master Skywalker, should we follow the coordinates?" Reya said. "It is probably a trap."

"Most likely, but for the sake of Ben we must do this," Luke said and stared grimly out the viewport as Reya engaged the hyperdrive. "No matter what the cost."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

For the second time in a short while, the _Jade Shadow_ reverted back in realspace. After following the coordinates Ben had given to them, Luke and Reya had finally made it to their destination. They both knew that it must be a trap, but they were prepared. The planet up ahead go closer as they approached, its black and red surface visible even at the huge distance from it. The only thing that Luke knew about the planet dated back to the end of the Clone Wars, though he had never personally seen it before.

However, Luke still felt something familiar about the planet, feeling its presence in the Force. Something had happened here years ago, but Luke did not know what exactly, and he could not shake his strange feeling. He reached into the Force to try to find an answer. The feeling grew stronger and unclear images began to form in Luke's mind. He saw aliens running away from an unseen threat, only to be cut down. He saw a young woman talking to another man, only to suddenly faint. And then there was another presence, one that Luke knew without a doubt. It was the presence of Obi-wan Kenobi. Luke wasn't sure but he knew that somehow the Force had left a lingering message to him, that Obi-wan had once been to this planet as well. He only wished he could identify the other two figures, though he was sure he had seen them before.

"Mustafar," Reya said as she read the planet's history. "It's a volcanic planet with little indigenous life, and of little value. Why would Ben want to meet us here?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel something in the Force," Luke said. "Ben has a reason for all of this, I'm sure. We just have to wait and see."

"Is Ben here yet?" Reya asked.

Luke reached out into the Force. "Yes, he is," Luke said. "He must have left immediately before we did. He is probably waiting for us."

"Where do we have to land?" Reya asked, and at that moment the com beeped. "I think we just got the landing coordinates."

"Then let's meet Ben." Luke said.

The _Jade Shadow _entered the atmosphere of Mustafar and reached the landing platform. The platform connected to the base of long out of use processing facility, though the shield protecting it from the lava and heat was still operational. There was huge drop to the lava floor below. Even before they exited the ship they already felt the heat from the volcanic activity. Outside lava was in a constant motion as it continuously poured from cracks in the earth. Also waiting outside on the landing platform was Ben, standing calmly in the heat. The boarding ramp from the _Shadow_ descended. Reya walked out and on to the platform, standing a distance from Ben.

"Ben, I-" Reya started.

"Where is Skywalker?" Ben said.

"He's on the ship," Reya said. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"There is nothing to talk about." Ben said.

"Of course there is, Ben," Reya said and took a step forward. "You have aided the Sith in the destruction of the Jedi temple, and I want to know why. You were a Jedi, how could you have done that? You've betrayed everyone that has ever cared for you, even me. I loved you once," She took another step forward. "and despite what you've done, I still do. I know there is still good in you. Please, come with me, you can still return to who you once were." She took another step forward and gazed into his eyes, and he returned her gaze.

"Are you done yet?" Ben said.

"Ben, have you heard anything that I've said?"

"Yes, I have Reya, but your words are meaningless," Ben said. "What I have recently attained is more than anything your 'love' could have given me. I don't care about those kind of things anymore, only power concerns me now. And with my power, I will rule this galaxy. I cannot be stopped. All Jedi will fall by my hand, but I can still give you one chance. Join me, Reya, and the two of us can rule the galaxy together. I have already become more powerful that my Master, and soon, after I am done here, I will overthrow him."

Reya backed away from Ben, eyes wide with shock. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. You're not the person I knew. I'll never join you. You must be stopped." She reached for her lightsaber, but suddenly stopped. Her hands went for her throat, and she gasped, trying to breath. She began to lift into the air.

"You fool," Ben said, his hand stretched out towards Reya. "You think that you could stop me? I am all powerful. No one can match my power." Reya stared at her former love in horror.

"Ben," Luke said as he emerged from the hatch and onto the platform. "Stop what you are doing."

"Father, you've come at last," Ben said. "Isn't it just like the Jedi to use others as bait, then come in to save the day and take all the credit?"

"Ben, let Reya go," Luke said. "You're killing her."

"But she is a Jedi, right?" Ben said. "Let's see how long she can go without air." Ben walked forward, pushing Reya's body away from him as she continued to float in the air under Ben's Force choke.

"Ben, this is your last warning," Luke said, staring daggers at Ben. "Release her."

Ben smile. "You want me to let her go, father?" Ben said. "Fine." With his free hand, Ben sent a push with the Force at Reya, who was still weak from the choke. Luke did not even see it coming. There was no way he nor Reya could stop it. The blast hit Reya, who was already dangerously close to the edge of the platform, and sent her flying over it. She didn't even have time to scream as she plummeted for the lava floor for below, her body enveloped in the flames. Luke stared down in horror and disbelief.

"Ben, what have you done?" Luke asked in shock.

"You always hurt the ones you love." Ben said with a small laugh.

"Reya was right, you have changed," Luke said. "You've been corrupted by the Sith, and you must be stopped."

"So stop me." Ben said.

"I still want too give you one more chance though," Luke said. "Please, Ben, we can still avoid anymore unnecessary bloodshed."

"You don't understand, do you Skywalker?" Ben sneered. "This is no more Ben, only Fier."

There was the brief smell of ozone, and red and blue blades were crossed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"We're all clear, let's move," Jacen said, speaking into the comlink. He scouted ahead to make sure they were in the clear and there were no guards blocking the entrance out of the sewers. It had been an easy journey.

"Got it, Jacen," Mara said. "We're coming." The entire group quickly exited the sewers. "So where are we now exactly?"

Zekk took out the map again. "Right now we're in the disposal area of the senate hall. Barely anyone ever comes down here. What we now have to do is go from here to Nexus's office here." the room indicating the office glowed.

"And the guardz?" Saba asked.

"I'm not really sure." Mara said. "My guess is they must have increased security. We have to be even more quiet from here on out. If everyone's ready then let's go."

The resumed their mission, covertly going through the Senate hall. The walked up the disposal area and past the storage areas, but they still had a long way to go. The sewers were the bottom of the hall the Nexus was on the top. Taking an elevator would be to risky so walking was their only option. Fortunately there was no Senate meeting today, otherwise it would have been much more crowded. Unfortunately there were still plenty of guards on duty.

"We have to distract them," Jacen said and flicked his wrist.

"What was that?" one of the guards said.

"Let's check it out." Another said and they both went to investigate the noise, leaving the group undetected. "Hurry, move, they won't be gone for long."

They continued, distracting guards as they came across them. With each step they got closer and closer to their ultimate goal.

"Almost there now." Zekk said.

"Yes, but be wary," Mara said. "Something doesn't feel right." Instinctively she reached for her lightsaber, feeling the cool metal against her warm, sweaty hand. She had a feeling she might need it soon. They reach the final flight of stairs. Mara took a deep breath.

"Mara, are you alright?" Jacen asked.

"Yes, I am, but everyone, we have to be careful, there can be no mistakes." Mara said, looking everyone in the eye. They walked up the stairs.

_This is it_, Mara thought. _We've finally made it. We can stop Nexus._

They got to the top and headed for the office. They turned a corner and stared down the barrels of thirty blaster rifles all pointed their way. Holding the rifles were unmoving clones in, mostly, white armor. Standing in the middle of the thirty was a man in a hood and cloak, his eyes closed.

"Welcome, Master Jedi," Darth Nexus said. "We've been expecting you."

Lightsabers ignited, and one of Koln's men fell. Then another and another. A clone trooper fell as well, but took three former pirates with him. The barrage stopped and lightning erupted from Nexus's fingertips. Koln and the remainder of his men caught the full blast of the lightning, incinerating them. T'rssk tried to intercept the lightning but was not strong enough and his flesh fried. Mara jumped in too late, her lightsaber blocking the lightning blast as it pushed her back.

"Jacen, Saba, Zekk," Mara called to them as she struggled. "Get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Jacen said and prepared to attack.

"No! Get out of here now!" Mara said and yelled as some lightning crackled around her. Jacen knew it was time to leave and the three started to run, when the clone troopers fired again. Mara heard blasts being deflected and saw two clone troopers fall, but she also heard a yell from behind. She turned around to see, only realizing a second too late that she had lowered her guard. Lightning blasted her and sent her flying back. Energy crackled through her, but then the attack stopped. Smoke rose from her body. Darkness began to fill her vision. She looked up and saw Nexus over her, his eyes open. Mara would have screamed, but the darkness enveloped her. The eyes haunted her dreams.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was very difficult, but Mara was able to open her eyes. Pain wracked throughout her entire body every time she moved, even the slightest bit. She looked around at her surroundings, only seeing the faintest glimmer of light. She was in a small, dark cell. She tried to move her hands, but realized that she was chained against the wall, her hands above her head, preventing her from standing up. Mara tried to use the Force to open the locks but was too weak. She remembered the moments right before she passed out: T'rssk being shot down, the blue lightning, the troopers in white armor, and the man's eyes. She shuddered at the thought of them.

"You're awake," a voice said in the darkness. If not for Mara's training she would have screamed.

"Let me go," Mara said, mustering all the strength she could just to speak.

"And why would I do that?" The voice said again and a figure stepped out of the darkness and into the light. It was the cloaked man. Darth Nexus. Fortunately for Mara his eyes were closed. "You have impressed me, Master Skywalker. Others would have fallen to my powers, yet you have not."

"Why don't you just kill me then and get it over with?" Mara asked contemptuously.

"Why should I?" Nexus asked. "You are my prisoner, you are of no threat to me, and I can do whatever I want to you."

Mara spat at him.

"Now, now, Master Skywalker, is that any way to treat the person that saved your life?" Nexus said. "The clones wanted to finish you off, but I brought you here so you may regain your strength."

"And for what purpose would that be for?"

"To help me, of course." Nexus said.

Mara laughed. "You're crazier than I thought, even for a Sith," Mara said. "Why in the galaxy would I help you?"

Nexus smiled. "You laugh now, but you do not realize what I can offer you."

"And what could that be?" Mara said derisively.

Nexus leaned down closer to Mara. "I can give you back your old power."

"What are you talking about? Mara said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Do you not remember, Mara? Do you not remember what you once were?" Nexus said.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked.

"You were the Emperor's Hand," Nexus said. "You once held one of the most powerful roles in the galaxy. You personally answered the Emperor himself, and you had the power to do anything behind you. Now look at you. The Jedi have made you weak, you've forgotten what kind of power, authority, you once had."

"I haven't forgotten," Mara said. "But I am no longer that person anymore. I stopped wanting to be that person, and I willingly gave up my power."

"And you have never missed it?" Nexus said. "Are you truly content with living your life as it is now, burdened by others, not able to do what you want for yourself?"

"I help those in need," Mara said. "I am happy with my life."

Nexus smiled. "You're lying," He said. "I sense the darkness lurking within you, Mara Jade Skywalker, and with my help I can bring it forth. I have the power to give you anything you want, and all you have to do is become my new Emperor's Hand. Take up the title you once wore, and the galaxy can be yours."

"I'll never join you," Mara said. "You can't tempt me with your lies."

"You don't have a choice," Nexus said. "You will join me, or you will die."

Nexus's eyes opened, but Mara did not scream. Instead her world dissolved away, and all she could do was stare into his eyes. It was a dark chasm, with no end in sight, and Mara was falling into it. Mara gasped, and tried to grasp at the darkness, for something to hold on to, but there was nothing. She continued to slip deeper into the darkness, and soon she was completely eclipsed.

Mara opened her eyes.

"Now, my loyal servant," Darth Nexus said. "Rise."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The two blades clashed, each blade's owner driving the other back. Ben, Darth Fier, relentlessly attacked Luke, pushing the Jedi Master to the edge of the platform. Before he got pushed over the edge, Luke jumped over Ben, twirling and parrying with his lightsaber as he went. Ben continued his assault against Luke, now driving him to the opposite end of the platform, closer to the bridge connecting to the main facility. Unfortunately after many years of constant lava damage there wasn't much more of a facility to go to, but Luke wasn't going to let that stop him. Luke Force pushed Ben away and used the moment to run for the building, but Ben quickly recovered and gave close pursuit.

Luke reached the door and with the Force opened it and came into a room that must have once been a monitoring station. Then Ben entered and the lightsabers clashed again. Ben attacked Luke, putting him on the defensive, and then blasted him with a Force push of his own, in return for the one Luke had done to him. Luke went flying back and landed on his back on the floor. Ben jumped at him and brought his saber down to strike, but Luke brought his up at the last moment. Then he kicked Ben's leg out and rolled away from Ben before he could respond.

The continuing duel continued into another area of the facility, one where many bridges connected to another side of the building. The two struck at each other, neither able to deal any damage to the other, but Ben continued to push Luke back. There were continuous flashes of blue and red as they continued to fight, neither gaining any firm advantage.

As Luke continued to fight, the world started to feel different, and his vision began to blur. Physically he was still fighting, his body acting as he would have otherwise, but his mind was somewhere else. Ben, the lightsabers, and the planet began to dissolve and were replaced by other figures. They were very blurry at first but then they got clearer. In his mind, Luke gasped. He was looking at himself, and Ben, still fighting. But something was different. There were two blue blades fighting against each other.

_Is that us?_Luke wondered, and he looked closer. No, it wasn't him, it was two other beings. He couldn't tell who they were but then Luke realized as he continued to stare. It was the same figures from his vision from before, the same familiar presence of knowing both of them was still there. And then he finally realized it, he knew who those people were, and why they seemed so familiar: they were Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, his father.

_This was where they fought_, Luke thought. Somehow, he knew. _This is where my father became Darth Vader. But why is the Force telling me this_? The vision faded away, just in time for Luke to bring up his lightsaber to block a blow from Ben. They paused there for a moment, the two blades crackling.

"You seem distracted, father," Ben said. "Have you yet realized that what you are doing is futile? You cannot win."

"It does not matter if I cannot win," Luke said. "But as long as I stop you. The Sith shall not return to the galaxy."

"Then you really are a fool, if you believe that," Fier said. "The Sith have already returned, and they have already conquered the galaxy. Now we are merely tying up lose ends."

Ben released a chain of attacks at Luke, who parried each one. They then paused again.

"You have become powerful, Ben," Luke said.

"Yes, the dark side has given me all the power I need."

"No, Ben, it was not the dark side," Luke said. "That merely turned you. It was your own power that you had all along that made you so powerful."

"And that is another thing you do not understand, Skywalker," Ben said. "It was the dark side that awakened my power." Another string of attacks followed the end of the sentence.

"You don't have to do this Ben," Luke said between strikes. "I can still give you another chance. You can still be redeemed."

"I don't want another chance," Ben said. "This power is all I want, and with it I can do anything." The attacks continued.

Something stirred within the Force, and Luke felt it. He knew why he had seen the visions. The Force told him. His father had also wanted power, and nearly killed Obi-wan to keep his power. But Anakin lost, his rage blinded him. But Ben was stronger than Anakin and, as Obi-wan had before him, it was Luke's duty to try to stop his rise to power. But the fact remained that Ben was stronger than Anakin ever was, and Obi-wan had barely been able to defeat him. Luke knew what the Force was trying to tell him.

He was going to die here.

But he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Even if he died he might still be able to take Ben down.

_No, not Ben anymore,_ Luke thought. _Only Darth Fier._

"Once I take you down the Jedi will be no more," Ben said.

"There will always be Jedi against you, Ben." Luke said. "You will never stop us all."

"We'll see about that." Ben said and brought his lightsaber up from below, attempting to slice Luke's legs out from under him. But Luke angled his blade and deflected Ben's attack, only to find Ben's blade coming at his neck. Luke ducked and brought his blade straight up at Ben, who jumped back and then returned with another attack of his own, which Luke promptly blocked. They jumped at each other, lightsabers locked.

"This is the end for you," Ben said and Force pushed Luke away, trying to push him over the edge, but Luke used a push of his own to block Ben's attack. Each stood there for a moment and then went flying off in different directions over the edge. Both were falling for the lava below. Using the Force to aid him Luke eased himself to a lower level platform, just above the lava flow. Ben did similarly, and both jumped onto a center platform between them. "You have survived longer than I thought, but no longer."

"We'll see about that." Luke said and brought his lightsaber about to strike Ben down, but at the last moment Ben deactivated his blade, ducked, and rolled around and under Luke, who's momentum was still shifting outward. Before Luke could react Ben stood up between Luke and his blade and butted Luke with the end of his deactivated lightsaber in his stomach. Luke hunched over in pain and brought his lightsaber back up. But it was too late.

A beam of red light emerged from his back, opposite his stomach. Luke gasped as pain erupted through him, dropping his blade. Ben retracted his blade and pointed his fingertips at Luke. A wave of blue lightning erupted from Ben's fingertips, shocking Luke. Smoke rose from his body and his skin blackened. Then with a final push Ben sent Luke flying into the river of lava below. Ben deactivated his lightsaber and looked out into the lava field. The air burned, but it did not bother him. Lord Fier breathed in the fire and ash.

"At last," Fier said. "It is done."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was a very peaceful day on Hapes. The sun shined brightly over the landscape and architecture of the Royal Palace of the Queen Mother. The fountain in the courtyard continuously flowed with water, creating gentle ripples and bubbles. A warm breeze blew through the trees. It was a day as if nothing could go wrong, and it was this day that Leia and Han took a walk through the courtyard, enjoying the peace. Both knew they had to enjoy it while they could, for the peace would not last long. A new battle was starting and they might never get another chance to enjoy such a perfect day. They crossed by the fountain, when Leia was suddenly overcome by a horrible feeling.

She froze, unable to move. An extreme cold overcame her, and she gasped as she tried to fight against it. She bent low, trying to catch herself as the world distorted, and she sat on the edge of the fountain. Han noticed something was wrong with Leia, seeing his wife's obvious distress.

"Leia, what is it?" Han asked as he sat next to her.

"I've just had the most horrible feeling," Leia said as she looked at her husband, her eyes wide. "it feels as if the worst has happened."

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"Something," Leia said. "Something has happened to Luke."

"Luke?" Han said. "What happened to Luke?"  
"I…can't feel his presence anymore," Leia said. "Han, he's gone." She collapsed and cried in her husband's arms.

"Leia, don't cry," Han said as he lifted Leia's head back up and looked into her eyes. "Luke can't be gone."

"He is, Han," Leia said as tears streamed down her face. "I feel it in the Force. He was there a moment ago and then he was gone."  
"It can't be true," Han said. "You must be mistaken. Luke is too strong to be defeated."

"No, Han, I'm not," Leia said. "I've never been sure of anything than I am right now."

"I don't believe it." Han said as he stood up and walked away.

"Han?" Leia asked. Han stopped.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Luke is dead?" Han said, not turning around to face Leia. "Luke can't be dead."

"Han, I know, I can't believe it too." Leia said. "But he is."

"First Chewie, then Anakin," Han said, his voice choking. "Now Luke."

"Han, I know," Leia said and embraced Han. "Everything's changing. But we have to go on."

Han turned to face Leia.

"Does Jaina know yet?" Han asked. "Or Jacen?"

"Jaina knows," Leia said. "I feel it. But Jacen, something's wrong with Jacen."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacen knows, but something's happened." Leia said. "I feel that something horrible happened to him as well."

"But Mara and Saba are with him," Han said, his voice full of worry. "What could have happened?"  
"I don't know," Leia said. "Something is preventing me from communicating with him in the Force. Something murky is dampening my connection with him."

"I don't like this," Han said. "What about the other Jedi? Do they know yet?"

"Yes, they must know by now." Leia said. "We should gather everyone now. We have much to discuss. Too many things have happened to fast, and we must prepare for what's to come."

"Yeah," Han said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Three hours later, the _Nilum _came flying back in to Hapes, and Jacen Solo and Saba Sebatyne came out, beaten and battered.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The cloaked _Dagger_-class ship departed from the private landing platform, bypassing the ship monitoring system. It was a small, one person fighter, shaped similar to a Geonosian fighter, except it formed a dagger at its front, earning its name. It was fast and maneuverable, and because of its small size, only a little larger than a Geonosian fighter, it was hard to hit, but it was still deadly none the less. It even came with a cloaking device, for short time use. It was the perfect vessel for the new Emperor's Hand.

Mara Jade had felt her husband's death in the Force, and if she had been the woman she once was she would have grieved. But she was not the woman she once was; she was so much more. Her master had opened her up to a new life, one of living for oneself, and living her life to the fullest. She did not have to worry anymore about helping others anymore or dealing with other simple minded beings. She could do whatever she wanted. And she had the power to do it with.

She remembered how everything used to be, when she had power. Her master reminded her of that. Her master had given her power back, the power that she gave up when she officially stopped being the Emperor's Hand, even when she had been a smuggler. And it was all thanks to her master, and the power of the dark side. Her new power thrilled her, and made her see the error of her former ways, as being a Jedi.

But she was the Emperor's Hand, and she had to obey his commands. It was the least she could do since her reawakening. She owed her master, in a way, her life. And her master had already given her her first mission, no sooner than she had pledged loyalty to him. The mission would be an easy on, clean and effortless, and she looked more forward to it with every passing moment. Her ship, the _Wraith, _specially prepared by her master for her, shot off into hyperspace. Her master had known that she would need the ship. He had known everything.

And the sooner she got to her destination the better. Her target was waiting, and did not even know what was about to happen. But it was best that she got there as soon as possible. The longer she took the harder it would be to accomplish her task, and she did not want to fail her master on her first assignment. She dived into the Force and relished the soon to come moments. She heard her master's voice in her head, giving her the command of who she was to kill.

Leia Organa Solo.

-

Darth Fier knelt down beside the holoimage of his master. He was still in the facility on Mustafar, and was awaiting his master's next orders.

"It is done, then?" Darth Nexus said.

"Yes, master." Fier said.

"Good, my apprentice," Nexus said. "You have done very well. Now you have fully embraced the teaching's of the Sith."

_You mean I hadn't before? _Fier thought contemptuously to himself over his master's remark.

"You were once weak, but now are stronger than ever before."

"Yes, master."

"Our enemies are moving against us," Nexus said. "But their efforts will be in vain. Our newest recruit shall see to that."

"Are you sure that is wise, master?" Fier said. "She is has only recently adopted our ways. Is she not susceptible to turn back?"  
"You worry too much, Lord Fier," Nexus said. "She will not turn back, and will remain loyal to us to the end. I have foreseen it."

"Very well, master." Fier said. "What will you have me do now?"

"Return to Coruscant," Nexus said. "Insurrections from the various planets have been put down and our fleets will be arriving soon, to secure Coruscant to our liking."

"What of those fleets that have not been loyal to us from the beginning?" Fier asked. "Those that are still loyal to the former Galactic Alliance? They may move against us."

"Some may," Nexus agreed. "But any attempt on their part will be crushed. You will see, Lord Fier, that fear can be a great motivator."

"Yes, master." Darth Fier said.

"Return to Coruscant, Lord Fier," Nexus said. "And soon this will all be over."

The image faded away, leaving Darth Fier more alone than ever.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"How are they doing?" Han asked Leia. They were in the medical facility, where both Jacen and Saba were being kept.

"Fortunately, none of the wounds were fatal, so they'll both recover soon," Leia said. Both Jacen and Saba were floating in bacta tubes. "But their wounds were severe."

"Did either Jacen or Saba say anything?" Han asked.

"No, they were too badly wounded, and were rushed to the medlab," Leia said.

"Surprising how they were able to make it so far so badly wounded," Han said. "it must have taken them all they had to escape and stay alive."

"That's a Jedi for you," Leia said. "You can never underestimate them." Leia put her hand on the tube containing her son and reached out to him in the Force. Jacen responded, but very weakly.

"They're gathered in the war room, Leia," Han said. "We have to go meet them."

"Great." Leia said sarcastically and gave one last look at the two wounded Jedi, and then left.

-

"As I have already stated, from the start, you have my full support," Queen Mother Tenel Ka said, seated at the head of the table. Others gathered included some of the few remaining Jedi Masters; Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, and Cilghal all sat next to each other. Lando Calrissian had arrived as well, ready to begin a new venture. The holoimage of Grand Admiral Pellaeon sat as well, having received the encoded message. Han and Leia Solo were seated next to the image of the Grand Admiral. Several seats were empty however, and the presence of the those missing was felt throughout the room.

"And the Imperial Remnant shall give you our support as well," Pellaeon said. "This Darth Nexus may have started a New Empire, but we are no longer how we once were, and the Imperial Remnant wants no part of the new galactic government."

"But are you sure that _all_ those in the Imperial Remnant share your same belief system?" Leia asked.

Pellaeon sighed. "While most of our citizenry is happy with the way we have been proceeding, there are a few dissidents who wish for the Empire of old. I am sure that they may even try to secede to join the so called New Empire."

"Do you know who might want to?" Han asked the aging Admiral.

"Yes, I do, and I can provide their names if you so please," Pellaeon said. "But we must not take any action against them. If we do they may be further pushed to join our enemies, or betray us in some other way. However, I am sure that they will betray us eventually, and when the time comes we will deal with them."

"Leia, do you have any information regarding the Chiss?" Corran asked.

"They have sent me a reply and, as I should have supposed they will not join," Leia said. "They will not fight unless they are provoked first, so until Nexus attacks them, we are without their help."

"But you did tell them that Nexus will attack them eventually?" Kyle Katarn asked. "Do they understand that it is only a matter of time?"

"They most likely realize it," Leia said. "But until that time has come we cannot count on their support."

"As for Alliance support, they have already contacted us," Corran said. "Rogue Squadron is already on their way here, as are others who are still loyal to the former Galactic Alliance."

"But not all of them, based on what you said about those still loyal to the Alliance." Lando stated.

"Unfortunately, no," Corran said. "Wedge told me about some fleet commanders who have remained with Nexus. It's obvious why really. They're scared and have only aligned themselves to avoid persecution. But now they have become a threat, and must be handled in kind."

"Surely we can convince them to come back to our side," Clighal said. "They must be convinced of the danger Nexus presents."

"They probably do realize that," Corran said. "And what better reason to stay on the side they think will win?"

"That must mean that not everyone thinks we can win." Leia said.

"The odds are against us," Corran said. "Even with our combined efforts."

"We can only do what we can," Tenel Ka said. "Until then we must continue to gather our strength until the time comes to fight."

"I shall immediately begin to mobilize our fleets," Pellaeon said. "When we are ready we shall contact you to further our plan."

"Very good, Admiral Pellaeon," Leia said. "Thank you for your help, and may the Force be with you."

"And you as well." Pellaeon said as his image blinked out. A light flashed on the arm of the Queen Mother's chair.

"What is it?" Leia said as Tenel Ka read the message transmitted to her.

"A ship is coming in," Tenel Ka said. "An unknown ship, but its sending a friendly code."

Everyone stood together as they headed for the nearby garden to view the incoming ship. Breaking through the atmosphere, they saw the ship as it began to come in. Light reflected off the long, curved features of the ship as it began to land on the same landing pad where the _Nilum _had taken off from. Leia shivered as the ship hissed as it landed. She had a bad feeling, and instinctively reached for her lightsaber. The boarding ramp began to descend.

_Mom, get away!_ Jacen called in the Force.

Before the latch opened entirely, a blurred figure dressed in black jumped out.

"Mara?" Leia asked.

"Hello, Leia." Mara said, and there was a _snap-hiss_ as Mara's red blade came down on Leia, but Leia had already reached for her blue blade and intercepted the attack. Mara swung her blade, putting Leia on the defensive.

"Mara, what are you doing?" Han called to Mara as she continued her attack, but she did not respond. Han aimed his blaster at her.

_Han, no! _Leia made the effort to tell Han in the Force. _Not yet!_

Not understanding, Han lowered his blaster as the fight between Mara and Leia continued. Leia could not get a chance to strike back as Mara constantly continued her relentless assault. Blue and red blades clashed and the air sizzled. Leia reached into the Force and felt around for Mara. There was a deep darkness surrounding her and Leia nearly got lost in it. But then a small light shined and Leia went towards it. Mara paused momentarily, and was knocked over from behind the stun bolts from the Royal Guard. Mara began to collapse, but not before Leia paused as well. At that moment Mara's lightsaber blade came out of Leia's back. Leia continued to the light.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The _Starkiller _descended onto the landing bay of the Imperial senate building. The ship hissed as steam emerged from the landing mechanisms and gears grinded as the hatch opened. The sun was at its peak over Coruscant, breaking the gray overcast hat had been prevalent over the past days. Darth Nexus waited patiently as his apprentice emerged. His robes flowed onto the floor, his cowl covering his face from forehead to eyes.

"Welcome back, Lord Fier," Nexus said as he and Fier walked away together as maintenance droids emerged to refuel the _Starkiller_. "I have been expecting your return."

"And I have been expecting my return as well," Fier said. "I have been waiting long to return to Coruscant, now that by business has been taken care of."

Nexus stopped and turned to his apprentice. "Is that so, Lord Fier?" Nexus said and began walking, Fier beside him. "Interesting, I would have thought you would want to completely finish the destruction of the Jedi."  
"I do, Master," Fier said. "But with the plans set in motion we will soon emerge triumphant over the Jedi. All I meant was my personal mission was over."

"I see," Nexus said. "However, does this mean that you do not believe we have triumphed over the Jedi?"  
"No, Master, we have won our battle against the Jedi, but unfortunately not the war."

"But we will soon." Nexus said.

"Yes, Master," Fier said. "As of such, did she succeed in her mission?"

"Yes, she has," Nexus said. "I have felt it. Solo is no more."

"And was she able to escape?" Fier asked.

"I sense that she will rejoin us in time."

_That does not completely answer my question. _Fier thought, but kept it to himself.

"Furthermore, with the positioning of our fleets, Coruscant is now completely under our control," Nexus said. "All insurrections have been subdued, including the most recent one on my life. And the former Alliance fleets have either retreated from our cause or have pledged themselves to us. They know that the rebels cannot win against our forces. Fear is a great motivator."

"Coruscant is truly completely ours." Fier said.

"Yes," Nexus said. "And now Lord Fier I have something for you, to reward you for all your difficult work."

"My training will now be finished?" Fier asked.

"Not yet, but soon," Darth Nexus said. "First I have a gift for you."

"A gift?' Fier asked, wondering what his master could mean. They continued walking, Fier following his master. They walked down and out of the Senate building and out to the bust streets. They were completely unnoticed, using the Force the cloud the minds of the weak. The sun was soon blocked out by the dark buildings that stretched over them, and they were both enveloped by the darkness. They could not see, but Fier followed his master in the dark, using the Force to guide him. Through the Force, he recognized where they were. It was the same opening where Fier had first went to find his master. They were going back through the same passage.

Fier did not question his master's intent, yet he worried about the dangers lurking ahead, the horrible monsters. But he knew that with his new power nothing could touch him. And nothing attacked them at all, and in the Force Darth Fier felt nothing around them. They two were completely alone in the darkness. And then for an instant the Force was choked off from him, and then it returned.

"Master-" Fier started.

"You wish to know why that has happened again?" Nexus asked and saw his apprentice nod in the Force. "My former master had placed me here, and to keep this location secure from prying Jedi eyes put up a wall of yslamiri around. The field they create, though blocking out the Force for a moment, also creates a barrier, preventing anyone from seeing past it. Only one who is reaching out can still see, such as how I contacted you, and that was the only way you found me. If not, you would be lost here."

They arrived at the door, the computer still flashing. With a wave of his hand Nexus pulled the door open, its hinges creaking. Both stepped inside. There the figure was chained to the wall, barely awake. A big, bloody gash was across his forehead, and his face looked slightly swollen and pale. Fier recognized the figure, from his previous existence. It was the Jedi called Zekk.

"This one, along with other Jedi filth, attempted to assassinate me," Nexus said. "But there plan failed. This one was almost killed, but I kept him alive. He is my gift to you, Lord Fier. Do with him as you please." Darh Nexus left and closed the door behind him. Now only Fier and Zekk were together. Zekk stirred and looked up at his captor.

"Ben," Zekk said weakly. "What have you done?"

"I am not Ben, anymore, Jedi fool," Fier said. "I am Darth Fier."

"You've betrayed us all, Ben," Zekk said. "Do you realize what has happened to the Jedi? They are nearly all wiped out."

"As it should be." Fier said.

"Ben, it is not too late," Zekk said. "Let me go and we can still save the galaxy."  
"I am saving the galaxy," Fier said. "And do not attempt to what you call "help" me. Others have tried to "help" me as well and failed. Only one has truly helped me, my Master."

"Then you are a fool." Zekk said.

"Is that the best you have?" Fier said. "Brave words for a dead man."

"You will not win, Ben," Zekk said. "The Jedi will defeat you."

"And that is what you do not understand, Zekk," Fier said. "I have already won."

The red blade emerged from Zekk's throat.

Darth Fier returned to his master, and together the two returned to the darkness above.

-

The image of the Emperor appeared before Captain Oras.

"My Emperor," Oras said, bowing briefly.

"Captain Oras," the Emperor said. "I shall get to the point. Where many have deserted you have remained. I commend you for your actions and loyalty. However, with the many deserters who have left our cause and with your record I hereby raise you to Admiral."

"Thank you, my lord." Admiral Oras said.

"All fleets are now under your control," the Emperor continued. "I shall notify the clone fleets that you are in command now, and you are to position your fleet around the far side of Coruscant."

"Yes my lord."

"When I give the order, you will move the fleet as I say," the Emperor said. "From there on you will know what to do."

"I will, my lord."

"Be prepared, Admiral, for soon the end will be at hand." The image blanked out and Oras walked onto the bridge. The aging former captain of the Alliance Super Star Destroyer _Titan_ gazed out the viewport. He knew where his loyalties lied and was ready to do anything. Anything that is, to stay on the winning side, and he knew which that side would be. He knew the others who remained with him knew the same. The Emperor and his New Empire was strong, much stronger than the squabbling Galactic Alliance. They would be the victors of the coming battle. But at the same time he was also afraid, which further motivated him to stay with his Emperor. And he did not want to displease. He gave the order the amassed fleet of clone, human, and alien personnel, now all under the banner of one Empire, and they started to move their position. The fleet of the New Empire would not fall, and the Emperor will win.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

She was tired. She heard the voices calling her, but she was too tired to call back. And there was still the light; the great, burning light, beckoning her to stay in its warmth and glow. But something pulled her and she felt a familiar presence. But it was a fleeting presence and it quickly faded. The pull however brought her away from the light, and she began to remember. The voices were louder now and there were other presences there now as well. The one from before, though, was still gone. The voices continued to grow, though she was not hearing any physical voices, rather their calls in the Force. They grew too loud for her to ignore, and she continued to move away from the light, thought even as she did it grew brighter. Leia woke up.

"Leia," Han said as he embraced her. "We didn't know what happened. You were still alive but you didn't wake up."

"Where am I?" Leia asked, sitting up, and only then realizes that she was lying on something.

"You're in the infirmary," Han said. "Mara's lightsaber went right through you, but somehow you survived."

"Mara," Leia said, still a little daze. "Where's Mara?"

"She's here too," Han said and indicated to the bed next to Leia. "It took a lot to get her down but she's been still for a while. She hasn't moved at all though, just like you."

"Where is everyone?" Leia asked.

"They all left to deal with other matters," Han said. "But Corran is right outside, just watching out to make sure no one else gets in."

"It was so strange Han," Leia said as she remembered what happened. "I reached out to Mara and I felt her, but she was covered in a darkness, but there was a light. I went into it, but then I didn't want to leave. I heard voices calling me, and something pulled me out, the light getting stronger as I left. But Mara is okay though?"

"Yes she is, but you seem very caring for someone who just attacked you." Han said.

"Something was wrong with her Han," Leia said. "I felt it; the darkness surrounding made her not herself. Something changed her; it was not an ordinary darkness. It was like some type of void had opened up within Mara and swallowed up who she was."

"What should we do now?" Han asked.

"Does Mara have her lightsaber with her?" Leia asked, to which Han shook his head. "Then we should wake her up."  
"No need for that." Mara said suddenly, making Han and Leia flinch. Han brought his blaster up. "Put that down, Han. I'm fine."

"You could have fooled me." Han said.

"Han, put the blaster down." Leia said.

"You were right, Leia, something had changed me," Mara said, still lying down. "I knew I had to stop what I was doing but I couldn't. I felt things I hadn't felt in years. I was weakened from everything that had happened on Coruscant."

"What happened?" Leia asked, and Mara told them.

"So that's why Saba and Jacen were so beat up." Han said.

"Yes, Nexus somehow knew what was going to happen," Mara said, now sitting up. "And he played with my thoughts, my feelings, and corrupted me. I was weak at the moment, and being separated from Luke-" Mara suddenly remembered. "Luke's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes." Leia said, very sad.

Mara held back tears. "I felt him go, but I was under the control of the darkside. I didn't care. We promised each other we would be alright, but now…"

"Everything has changed." Han said. "But I still don't understand Mara, how did you overcome the darkside? You nearly killed Leia."

"It was Leia who helped me," Mara said. "I felt her in me through the Force. She penetrated the darkness surrounding me and brought the light back out. I'm sorry for all I did."

"It wasn't your fault," Leia said. "Nexus corrupted you. Besides, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive."

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"I felt the lightsaber go through me, and I went into a healing trance," Leia said. "But it wasn't enough and I began to slip away. Then I felt Mara help me and bring me back, helping me heal. But I was tired and couldn't come back completely, though my wound was healed. I was lost in the Force. I was, in a way, dead. Then he came and brought me back."

"You mean?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Leia said. "it was Luke."

"Is that how you knew Mara wasn't a threat anymore?" Han asked Leia.

"Yes, I felt it in the Force."

"But what do we do now?" Han asked. "Mara's back, that's good, and Jacen and Saba will be healed soon, as well as our joined fleets. But we don't have a plan of attack."

"We must regroup with the others," Leia said.

"There is something else we may do, besides a main attack." Mara said.

"Not another covert mission." Han said.

"Not quite," Mara said. "Nexus trusted me but from what I've seen of him he's overconfident."

"Just like Palpitine." Han said.

"Knowing him, he felt Leia 'die'", Mara said. "And so believes I am coming back to him now."

"What are you getting at?" Han asked.

"I am going to return to him," Mara said. "And we're going to use that for our advantage."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Darth Fier sat and meditated in his private meditation chamber. Though isolated in the confined space of the chamber, he was connected and joined to each being in the galaxy through the Force. He felt the presences of the gathering armies; the fear in all of their minds. They both knew that this would be a battle to the death and that there would be only one victor: the Sith.

Darth Nexus knew it as well, and he waited patiently in his office on his recently constructed throne. Fier saw him in the Force as well, as clear as if he was standing right in front of him. All of Nexus's planning had come to the moment soon to come, and soon all opposition to them would be crushed once and for all. But most importantly, as his master had promised, Fier would finally be qualified as a full Sith. Fier had shown his loyalty, strength, and power to his master already, and after this meditation his training would be complete. Nexus revealed to him that all he had been put through was his training as a Sith, and now was the time to finish it.

The meditation brought such a sense of clarity to Fier that he felt that he knew all and could do all. Fier heard his master call to him and he broke out of his trance. He exited his chamber and made his way to his master's room. As he walked around the Imperial Senate building he noticed that there were only clone troops about. No Senators or other personnel were to be seen. Fier surmised that they probably went into hiding to escape the coming attack. He arrived at Nexus throne room and entered. Nexus was ready for him, staring a Fier through closed eyes.

"Your time is at hand, Lord Fier," Darth Nexus said, not rising from his chair. "You have proven yourself time and again, and so you are now a true Sith."

It was said and done. That was all it took, Fier though. After all of his waiting, all his master had to do was speak a few words and he became a true Sith. In a way, Fier felt cheated.

"Thank you, my master," Fier said. "But does that mean you are no longer my master?"  
"In a sense, yes," Nexus said. "You have surpassed me in nearly every way possible in the Force. You have become very powerful."  
"Really?" Fier said. "Stronger that you?"  
"Yes, Lord Fier." Nexus said. No sooner had he said so the _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber was heard. Nexus felt the tip of Fier's red blade right against his neck, ready to slice him through. Nexus did not flinch; did not even move.

"If I have surpassed you," Fier said. "Then it is my right as a Sith to kill you. Then I will be the true master of the Sith." The room held still and was silent for a moment.

"Yes, you do have the right," Nexus said. "it is the only natural order of the Sith. But tell me, young Sith, what will you do afterwards?"  
"Explain what you mean." Fier said.

"You kill me, but what will happen to you?" Nexus said. "Will you take my place as Emperor? How could it be possible, since no one knows of you, except for a few Jedi? They galaxy would never follow you and the New Empire would crumble. You do not even have the capacity to control a galactic government."

Fier felt rage boiling inside of him, but he knw Nexus's words were true.

"But if I still live, I will remain in control," Nexus said. "And we will flourish. I will teach you more, for when it is time for you to take control of the galaxy. But if you kill me now, all that we have planned will fail. What will you do?"

"You would willingly let me kill and succeed over you?" Fier asked, a little skeptical.

"Well, not quite willingly," Nexus said. "But with your powers, I wouldn't stand much of a chance now would I?" Nexus smile and stood. "Come, Lord Fier, we still have much to do before my death." Nexus walked out, indicating Fier to follow him.

_Yes, we do,_ Fier thought. _Though your death may be sooner than you think._

-

"Sekot, you have come." The aging Magister Jabitha said. She stood in her house as she talked to Sekot, the mind of Zonama. Sekot had taken the form of Jabitha herself, and the Magister was a little intimidated with talking to herself. But she had done it before and grown accustom to Sekot's surprise visits.

"Something contacted me," Sekot said. "Or rather, I merely felt it."

"What was it?" Jabitha said. "Does Harrar need to know about this?"  
"Yes, as do all," Sekot said. "A dark presence is growing, but I have only just felt it. I am needed."

"For what?" Jabitha asked.

"Do not concern yourself with the details." Sekot said. "I soon will be activating the hyperdrives. Have all ready for when we arrive."

"Yes, Sekot." Jabitha said, but the image of Sekot had already vanished. The Magister wondered what was to happen and left to find Harrar.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The _Dagger _returned to where it had left Coruscant, on the same isolated landing platform. The ship landed the Mara walked out. She looked around but saw no one nearby, and when she reached into the Force there was barely anyone at all nearby. She reached out further into the Imperial Senate building. She felt the clones throughout the building and she even felt Nexus inside. Her son however was no where to be found. She quickly entered the building, the clones not giving her any trouble as she was the Emperor's hand. She did not need secrecy now. She made her way to her Master's presence. He was not in his traditional throne room, the room that had once belonged to the Chief of State. He was sitting in a different throne overlooking the outside through a window. Twilight was falling outside.

"Welcome back, my Hand," Nexus said.

Mara kneeled right behind her master's chair. "I am sorry, my master, but Solo still lives," Mara said. "I have failed."

The throne swiveled around. "Do not worry," Nexus said and put his hand under Mara's chin, lifting her head up. "You will never fail me again."

"Yes, master." Mara said.

"Rise." Nexus commanded and Mara stood.

"Go lead our squadrons in the coming battle," Nexus said. "With you there we cannot fail."

"I will master," Mara said. "But first there is something I must do."

"What is that?" Nexus asked.

"Destroy you!" Mara said as her lightsaber ignited and she brought it down on Nexus in a flash. A red blade intercepted hers. Fier appeared next to Nexus, his red blade blocking Mara's own.

"I do not know how you broke my hold over you," Nexus said as the blades crackled together. "But it no longer matters. I felt your change of heart as you approached. Strange that I did not feel it sooner." Fier pushed Mara blade back, allowing Nexus to stand. "I am leaving to oversee the coming battle. I am looking forward to it. Lord Fier, I leave you to finish off the last Skywalker." Nexus left. Fier and Mara stood still for what seemed an eternity and stared into each other's eyes.

"What this your plan all along?" Fier asked. "Make it seem your were still loyal, then kill the Emperor behind his back? That's pretty low and dirty for a Jedi."

"You would know," Mara said. "Ben, let me help you. I know you have done terrible things but we can make things right."

"Is that the best you can do?" Fier snickered. "All the Jedi that have tried to help me have failed; they are all dead. And soon, Skywalker, you will join them!"

The lightsaber clashed against each other, sizzling with each strike. Fier pressed the attack but Mara did not go completely on the defensive. While blocking the attacks she Force pushed Fier's lightsaber briefly out of the way and attacked with her own. Fier brought his back before she could strike him. Fier Force pushed as well but Mara's blade intercepted the Force and blocked it. Fier started to attack again, coming wildly at Mara, who somersaulted over the Sith and brought her lightsaber down from above. Fier blocked the attack at the last moment and then swiped at Mara with his blade. She dropped down to the ground and Fier readied to bring his blade down to skewer him. Mara saw the blade coming and instinctively brought her leg up in between Fier's legs. His light saber stopped and Fier doubled over in pain. Mara took the chance to crawl out of the way. She stood close to the window.

"Just like a Jedi," Fier wheezed. "To take a cheap shot."

"I don't want to fight you." Mara said.

"You don't have a choice," Fier said as he recovered. "Prepare to join your husband." Fier's blade connected with Mara's and they stood there for a moment. Both tried to overcome the other by pressing their blades against each other but neither worker. Mara twirled her blade out of the lock, slicing the window in the process. Glass shattered and rained onto the street below. Fier attacked Mara, who Force pushed him out the window to the ground below. Mara felt something pull her body and then she was falling as well. Fier used the Force to slow his descent and fought with Mara as they fell, but the ground was still approaching very rapidly as their blades connected.

Knowing that there was not much time left, Mara had to do something. She pushed Fier away and then aimed herself for the side of the Senate building. She slowed herself down as much as she could as she tried to grab the hard, rough sides. Outcroppings sliced up her hands and blood came from many cuts, but somehow Mara was able to grab onto a ledge and stopped her fall. Using the Force she brought herself up to stand on the ledge and looked over the side for any sign of Fier, but he was gone. Mara turned around and brought her blade up to block Fier's attack.

"I saw what you were trying to do, Skywalker," Fier said. "Impressive but futile. Today you die." Mara was close to the edge and without anywhere else to go she dropped off a held onto the ledge again. She jumped to another part to avoid Fier's swining blade. Fier jumped down as well, holding on with one hand and attack Mara with the other. Their lightsabers clashed as they jumped from one part to the next. Mara knew she had to get to the ground, if she was to survive. She saw the approaching freighter and jumped off, aiming her descent for the freighter. She fell on it with a thud. She then jumped onto another passing vehicle and then another, constantly jumping. Her path took her ever closer back to the landing platform.

She felt Fier right behind her. The next car she jumped into she pushed the alien driving, she didn't get a chance to see what alien it was, out of the way and took over the controls. The alien yelled at her in its own language as she sped back to the landing platform, ignoring the alien's yells until the car thumped. Mara turned around and saw Fier crouched on the back part of the car and made her way to the front. He knew as well as Mara that she was a sitting target. The alien yelled again but was suddenly lifted out of the car and dropped. Mara increased the speed to the maximum and rushed to the landing platform, going in a mad dive for it as Fier brought his lightsaber down on her.

The car crashed on the platform, sending both occupants flying away but still on the pad. Both got up and stared at each other.

"That was quite a chase," Fier said. "But you have no where else to run."

"I'm not running anymore." Mara said. Fier attacked her but Mara brought up her blade once more to block the attack. Fier started to attack again but found that he couldn't move. He was wrenched in place and realized Mara had a Force grip on him, preventing him from moving.

"You have caused so much pain," Mara said. "And you must be stopped. But I still want to help you. I will not kill you."

Fier was suddenly able to move again and aimed for Mara went blue lighting erupted from her fingertips. Fier was wracked with pain and his lightsaber dropped from his hands. His body smoking, but still very much alive, Fier dropped to the ground unconscious. Mara then picked up her son and carried him to the waiting ship.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The amassed fleet exited hyperspace and emerged facing Coruscant's Senate disctrict, once again renamed Imperial center. Comprised of the fleet were Alliance and Imperial Star Destroyers as well as Hapan battledragons. The last three ships to emerge were the flagships of the three gathered fleets. In the center of the trio was an Alliance Star Destroyer, with the Bothan Admiral Bwua'tu in command. The aging Bothan was still in command of the Alliance navy, preparing for the coming battle aboard the _Yavin_. To the left was another Star Destroyer, only this one was under Imperial control. Admiral Pellaeon sat on the bridge of the _Manticore _as the crew prepared. Lastly to the right was the Hapan battle dragon, named the _Tokijin_, named after a mythical legendary dragon. Despite warnings, the Queen Mother had chosen to oversee the battle, leaving her daughter on Hapes. Throughout the mix of capital ships flew snubfighters comprised of X, Y, A, K, V and B-wings and TIE fighter, interceptors, and bombers. The _Millennium Falcon _also flew among the ships, Han, Leia, the droids, and their Noghri bodyguards on board.

"Han, we're getting hailed," Leia said as the com beeped. "It's Jaina."

Leia put Jaina on.

"Mom, Dad, are you there?" Jaina asked.

"Yeah, we're here." Han said. "It's been a while, sorry we couldn't contact you."

"It's no problem," Jaina said. "And I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I hope you guys weren't worried, but I was safe during the crisis. The Rogues kept me safe and when we got your message we left immediately."

"Good to know Wedge was taking care of you," Han said. "Remind me to thank him."

"You just did Han," Wedge said. "Your on an open channel. Good to talk to you again, and you as well Princess."

"And you too Wedge," Leia said. "I'm sorry we couldn't talk under less serious times."

"It's not your fault," Wedge said. "I'm sorry to here about Luke."

"You know?" Leia said, surprised Wedge would know of Luke's death when not many had been told.

"Jaina said when Luke died she felt it and told us what happened." Wedge said. "Sorry, I have to go. Wedge out." The com clicked off.

"I think we're starting," Han said as the squadrons began to mobilize. The individual wings of fighters broke into squadrons and headed for the planet. "First we have to get through the defense system."

Surrounding the planet were several orbiting defense platforms, each fitted with several turbolasers, capable of bringing down a capital ship. Fortunately the fleet had chosen to emerge where there would be fewest platforms, and ahead of the oncoming ships there were only three. The fighter squadrons dove in, lasers firing on the east most platform. Turbolaser fire ripped into some of the fighters, though the platform was ultimately destroyed with only two fighters destroyed. Meanwhile the capital ships moved in on the other two platforms and destroyed them.

"The defenses are down," Han said. "Now we just have to deal with the enemy fleet. But where are they?"

The enemy fleet appeared from around the planet, as they had been told to do. Former Alliance and Old Republic Star Destroyers began moving in on the unified fleet, targeting the closest fighters as they came. Enemy fighters also emerged and engaged the allied fighters, some fighters including antiquated V-wings. The allied fleet moved to engage the enemy. The _Falcon _dipped and swerved as it avoided laser fire and returned fire of its own.

"Look at the size of their fleet," Leia said. "Their fleet is larger than ours combined."

"But most of their ships are outdated," Han said. "But I suppose that doesn't really matter. In this case, quantity beats quality."

"Han, something is approaching from behind." Leia said, sensing a disturbance in the Force. No sooner had she said it that another enemy fleet appeared behind their own.

"It was a trap," Leia said. "They must have known and prepared."

Laser fire erupted from every side. Ships, large and small, exploded in fireballs. Capital ships broke in pieces as turbolaser fire tore through them.

"We're getting overwhelmed." Han said as he steered the ship and followed a Vwing, blasting it into debris.

Leia felt a new sensation in the Force, once more coming from behind, and soon it appeared. It was a giant sphere and green, suddenly appearing behind the fleets, but a distance away from the planet to not disrupt the gravitational flow. Leia felt the presence emanating from the planet and knew what it was. The living planet Zonama Sekot had come to help. And it was launching fighters.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The lone _Dagger _flew around and unnoticed by the large battle, but it was still heading for Zonama Sekot. Mara felt and saw the planet arrive and, despite wondering why it was there, made a course for it. Whatever the reason it had appeared, it was here to help. Mara felt something guiding her and set a course for the origin of the feeling. Soon she landed her ship on the Zonama and was greet by Jabitha and Harrar.

"Mara, we haven't much time." Jabitha said as she indicated Mara to follow.

"Sekot told us she felt something and that you were coming shortly, and that we were to bring you to her." Harrar said.

"What is this about?" Mara said, carrying Ben with her.

"We don't know," Jabitha said. "But it has something to do with Ben."

-

"From what you have told me, this young one has gone through much in a short amount of time." The image of Sekot said, in the form of Leia. Ben was lying unconscious on a bed on the floor. Mara was alone with Sekot in Jabitha's hut.

"Why did you want me to bring him to you?" Mara said.

Sekot put her hand on Ben's forehead. "I felt him crying out in the Force," Sekot said. "Though only recently I could feel him. He needs my help."

"What can you do?" Mara said.

"My time will be short, but I can help heal his wounds," Sekot said. "But he still has much to do."

"What do you mean he has much to do?" Mara asked. "And how can you help him?" Sekot did not respond. Both of her hands were on Ben's forehead and her eyes were closed as she sat over him. Mara felt a surge in the Force, centering around Sekot and Ben, and felt as if a veil had lifted over Ben. Sekot moved away from Ben and stood, shortly thereafter Ben woke up as well. He took one look at Mara and rushed into her arms, crying.

"I have done as much as I can now to help him," Sekot said. "I've managed to penetrate the darkness surrounding him and bring him back to the light, but there is still much more healing that must be done."

"Mom, I'm so sorry for the terrible things I've done." Ben cried in Mara's arms.

"It's ok Ben," Mara said. "Sekot has helped you. We can recover from what has happened, and Nexus will be stopped as well, once we break through his fleet."

"No, that won't work," Ben said. "Nexus has prepared for if you manage to land any ships. Even that is one externality he has not foreseen."

"But he must be stopped." Mara said.

"Yes, and I must be the one to do it." Ben pulled away from Mara.

"No, I will not let you go." Mara said. "I will not lose you."

"I must go," Ben said. "If I stop Nexus now, when he is unprepared, we can stop him. His followers will quickly break up if he is quickly destroyed and the clones dealt with soon after."

"He is right, Mara," Sekot said. "Only Ben can defeat Nexus."

"How is it only he can?" Mara asked.

"Because of his current situation," Sekot said. "Ben has been deep in the dark side of the Force and feeding on its power, making him stronger. But more than that, he has unlocked his hidden power by giving into his anger."

"As Nexus promised would happen." Ben said.

"Yes, but it was not the dark side you needed," Sekot said. "You had the ability all along but merely held back, but Nexus deceived and manipulated you. But now, with your new power you can defeat Nexus. Also, despite my efforts, I have not entirely cleansed you of the dark side taint. However with your abilities you have combines them, utilizing both the light and dark sides of the Force. Eventually you will be free of the dark side and your power will remain, but for now the dark side is needed."

"I understand." Ben said.

"As do I." Mara said, and finally allowed Ben to go. "You may go Ben, but be careful. I do not want to lose you."

"You won't Mom," Ben said and hugged his mother, feeling for his lightsaber. "You won't."

"Zonama can't stay here for long," Sekot said. "Being so close to Coruscant may cause permanent damage. Zonama will have to move away, but the fighters will remain. I will have one escort Ben back to Coruscant."

"We must hurry," Ben said. "I feel Nexus calling me. I have to keep the darkness around me to deceive him."

"Be quick, Ben," Sekot said. "Or your chance to stop Nexus may slip away."

"I won't fail." Ben said.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Darth Nexus was standing near a swirling mass of dark side energy when Darth Fier approached. The energy surge was situated near a moss grown crevice, with Nexus standing right by the edge. Fier bowed as he approached.

"I have come as ordered, my Master." Fier said.

"Did you deal with the Jedi?" Nexus asked.

"No, master, she escaped," Fier said. "And took me with her, but I managed to break free and return to you."

"Very good," Nexus said. "You want to take revenge on the Jedi, for making a fool of you, do you not?"  
"Yes, master." Fier said.

"Good," Nexus said. "As our fleet destroys our enemies, we two shall move in on the planet and kill all in our way. I have not foreseen it coming. Perhaps my power is waning."  
"Perhaps." Fier said. The Force slammed into him.

"You speak to your master this way?" Nexus said, snarling. "I can dispose of you if I so choose to."  
"You are no master to me anymore." Fier said.

Despite his eyes being closed, Nexus eyes widened with shock. "You have betrayed me; you have joined the Jedi."

"If have finally seen through your deception," Ben said. "You used me, played off my fears, had me do your bidding."

"But I gave you what you desired: power." Nexus said.

"I don't need your kind of power anymore," Ben said. "And with the power I now have I will stop you."

"You can try," Nexus said. "Do you not realize why I summoned you here?"

Ben was silent.

"I knew you would return to me and together we would defeat the Jedi," Nexus said. "But in order to do so we would have had to become even more powerful. This spot here, were the dark side energy gathers, is were a dark Jedi fell, defeated by your father. His name was Lord Nyax. Though his physical body was destroyed, his spirit and energy remained. Now I shall use it to supplement my own power. I shall become the most powerful Sith there ever was." Nexus stepped back and fell into the crevice. Ben rushed over and peered into it but saw nothing. Suddenly a wave of energy erupted from the gap and threw Ben backward. Floating out of the crevice and onto the ground was Darth Nexus.

"I feel the power pulsating through me, the dark side energy combined with my own," Nexus said. "You have come to defeat me, my old apprentice. You may try, but you will fail." Nexus's eyes opened, revealing glowing orbs of darkness. Ben did not flinch or scream, he stared back at the eyes. A lightsaber emerged from Nexus's robes and it ignited, a blade of crimson emerging. Ben ignited his own red blade as well, and then the two struck.

Ben attacked, blocked, and parried, but none of his attacks got through. Nexus had become stronger with his new powers, the dark side flowed through him. Lightning erupted from Nexus's fingertips but Ben received the blast by gathering the energy in his hand and then shot it back at Nexus. The lightning struck the Sith lord but instead of doing any damage the attack disappeared.

"It will take more than my own attack to stop me." Nexus said. A charged for Ben, twirling his lightsaber around as he attacked. Ben blocked and repelled each attack and sent a Force push at Nexus, knocking him back. "I've had enough of this."

Lightning came surging at Ben again but this time, instead of coming from Nexus's fingertips, it surged from his eyes. Not expecting the attack the lightning struck Ben. Ben froze in place as the pain erupted across his body and smoke began to rise. The attack stopped and Ben fell to the ground.

"Now do you understand?" Nexus said. "I cannot be defeated. I have mastered new techniques that former Sith would never have dreamed. I need you no longer."

Lightning erupted from Nexus's eyes again.

"I gave you the chance for great things, Ben, but you gave up on them," Nexus said. "You eventually could have been the most powerful Sith, but instead that shall never happen." The lightning stopped. Ben gasped as he writhed on the floor.

"I don't need to be a Sith to have great power," Ben said. "Being a Jedi is all I have to be." Ben pushed Nexus with the Force, but with a mere flick of his hand Nexus sent Ben backward.

"Your pitiful attempts will not stop me," Nexus said. "I am all powerful."  
"If you are so powerful," Ben said. "then how come you did not know I was no longer your servant when I arrived? Or that my mother was no longer serving as your Hand?"  
Nexus scowled at Ben.

"You are not as all powerful as you believe," Ben said. "Your arrogance blinds you."

"Jedi scum." Nexus said and lightning emerged from both his eyes and fingertips. Ben was wracked in pain when the attack ended, smoke lifting from his body. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air. "Once more and you shall die." Nexus prepared for the strike.

Ben reached out but instead of pushing Nexus away he pulled him forward. Simultaneously Ben reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. In a twirl of red Ben cut off Nexus's left hand. Nexus fell back, grasping his severed appendage.

"Jedi filth." Nexus said. "You will pay for that."

"I shall not lose to you, Nexus," Ben said and began using the Force to attack Nexus. Ben used a Force push to throw Nexus back, then while off guard he pulled him forward, then finally threw him back again. "You are weakening."

"But I'm still powerful enough to defeat you," Nexus said. "Then the rest of the Jedi shall finally fall before me."

"You know something?" Ben said. "You talk too much." Ben reached out with the Force and pulled Nexus's lightsaber to him. He activated it and now held the two ignited lightsabers.

"I shall retrieve my lightsaber from your dead hand." Nexus said and reached out with his left hand, using the Force to grasp Ben's throat. Ben gasped as his air cut out and he threw Nexus's blade at him in an arc. Nexus released Ben and jumped out of the way as the blade spun towards him. However he did not jump soon enough and the blade cut him across his stomach, just barely. Nexus clutched the wound as the blade came back into Ben's hand. "I shall not lose to you. I am the most powerful Sith in the galaxy."

"You are the only Sith left in the galaxy," Ben said. "And soon there will be none." Ben attacked Nexus, wielding his two blades. Nexus used the Force to accelerate his reflexes, only barely escaping each deadly blow. A wave of the Force knocked Ben back but he was soon on his feet again and attacking Nexus. Lightning came at Ben, forcing him to jump away.

As he did so Ben through his blade at Nexus again. Nexus jumped out of the way, expecting the attack this time. But suddenly Ben was there, right under him. Nexus did not have time to jump out of the way as Ben's blade went through him. Nexus's eyes went wide with shock and the darkness within them disappeared, revealing for the first time normal human eyes.

"This can't be," Nexus said. "I am the most powerful there has ever been. I have known all that can and will happen. The plan was perfect."

"No one can ever know what will be," Ben said. "The future is ever changing. Your master should have known, as should have you. You have lost."

Nexus looked at Ben, and then closed his eyes as he fell backward and down into the abyss. Ben waited, to make sure he would not come back up, then tossed his red blade into the crevice as well. Then he walked away and back to the ship.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Upon the death of Emperor Nexus, and the subsequent broadcast of his death, the battle ended quickly. Those that had betrayed the Galactic Alliance and sided with Nexus quickly surrendered, though the clones, still loyal continued fighting. It took many more casualties on both sides until the clones were finally and completely destroyed. Afterward the remaining Alliance fleet arrived on Coruscant and began to restore order. It became apparent that several senators, including the former Chief of State had disappeared during the crisis and were no where to be found. Up above in orbit the _Millennium Falcon _docked aboard the _Tokijin_ and met with Tenel Ka and the holograms of Bwua'tu and Pallaeon.

"We have received word from Master Skywalker that Nexus is dead, and that it was her son who defeated him in combat." Bwua'tu said.

"When did Ben change sides again?" Han asked, surprised at the turn of events. "I'm glad he came back to our side but when did all of this happen?"  
"It appears many things have happened after Mara left," Leia said. "Including Zonama Sekot's appearance. It was most unexpected, but fortunate. We would not have been able to succeed with those reinforcements."

"Do we have any idea where Ben and Master Skywalker are now?" Pallaeon asked.

"I feel Ben and Mara are together on Zonama," Leia said. "And that they will rejoin us shortly."

"We have much to do before they arrive," Bwua'tu said. "There are going to be many reconstruction efforts to heal the wounds from this crisis."

Leia agreed. "And new laws and amendments shall have to be made," Leia said. "And they will have to be made quickly. In fact, all old laws should be entirely abolished, not only those that go against democracy."

"Otherwise someone else like Nexus might find a loophole and become Emperor once more." Tenel Ka said.

"We are going to need someone to become the new Chief of State," Bwua'tu said. "But most senators who would have held that position have disappeared. Is there anyone else we can place in charge as an intermediary?"

They were silent as they thought.

"I have a suggestion," Leia spoke and turned to Pallaeon's image. "Grand Admiral Pallaeon, you have constantly shown us that you are a capable leader and always one to do what is right. Would you be willing to take command of the Alliance for the time being?"  
"I would be honored to." Pallaeon said. "As long as I have the permission of the public and remaining senators."

"I will convince them to allow you to do so," Bwua'tu said. "it should not be a problem."

"And of course I will have to deal with the Imperial Remnant," Pallaeon said. "I will set someone up to take my place in the Remnant while I'm acting Chief of State. I will begin when you want me to."

"Meet me by the senate building," Bwua'tu said. "we have much to discuss." Pallaeon's and Bwua'tu's image blinked out.

'When is Mara going to contact us again?" Han said. "I want to find out what happened."

"I feel that she's busy, Han." Leia said. "But don't worry, she'll contact us in time. I'm just so relieved that this is all over."

"Yeah, me too," Han said. "For a while I didn't feel like we could win."

"Neither did I," Leia said. "But the Force led us to victory."

"The Order is going to have much rebuilding to do as well," Tenel Ka said. "I will support both the Alliance and the Jedi order towards rebuilding all that was destroyed."

"Thank you, Queen Mother." Leia said. "We should make plans for a memoriam service for all of those killed. The pain is great now but it will subside eventually."

"it's going to be a lot different without Luke." Han said.

"Yes," Leia said, holding back tears. "It will be."

-

"You saved us all, Ben." Mara said. Ben arrived back on Zonama after his victory over Nexus. "The Alliance won the battle in space and have reclaimed Coruscant. We should leave to rejoin Leia and the others."

Ben looked at the image of Sekot.

"Mara, Ben cannot leave here." Sekot said.

"What?" Mara asked, looking at Sekot. "Why?"

"His healing is not done yet," Sekot said. "There is still much darkness within him and until it is gone, Darth Fier might live again."

"Then I will stay with you." Mara said. "I won't be separated from you again."

"Mom, you can't stay here," Ben said. "This is something I have to do alone."

Mara stared at her son.

"I know, the Force is telling me so, but I do not want to lose you again."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back one day," Ben said. "And then I'll be with you and everyone else again."

"Zonama has to leave shortly," Sekot said. "It can no longer be so close to Coruscant."

"Be safe, Ben." Mara said, knowing it was her time to leave. She embraced her son and touched him in through the Force. Then she let go and went for her ship and left for Coruscant. Ben stood next to Sekot as they watched the ship leave.

"You have much healing to do, Ben," Sekot said. "In time the darkness within you will be gone and you will serve the light once more. But your power will become even greater. Are you ready for your healing to begin?"

"Yes." Ben said.

Zonama Sekot activated its hyperdrive and launched back into the Unknown Regions, leaving the past behind and heading towards a new destiny.

**End **

**Author's Note: **To date this has been my longest story and I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review the story and give me any feedback or criticisms, just no flames please.


End file.
